


My Last Summer

by MissEctofeature (EctoYasai)



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoYasai/pseuds/MissEctofeature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el último verano de Roxas en Villa Crepúsculo, y sus amigos se han propuesto hacerlo inolvidable. Para eso, planean emparejarlo con el chico que le gusta desde hace casi un año. ¿Conseguiran hacerlo con la estúpida timidez del rubio, poniendose en su camino? / AkuRoku. Seiner como secundaria. / Modern AU / Multichapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pues he visto muchos Fanfics con Roxas como un tsundere y me he dicho a mi misma. ¿Y qué hay del Roxas tímido y adorable que todos amamos? ¡Pues aquí esta!
> 
> Aviso de posible OoC, aunque se intenta evitar...
> 
> En fin, disfrutad.

El último día de Instituto. Sólo seis horas de charlas aburridas y entregas de notas antes de salir a pasar un estupendo verano, libre de los lazos que te ataban a las estúpidas tareas escolares. Todos en Villa Crepúsculo estaban más que contentos por esto. Todos excepto cuatro chicos, que no parecían pasarlo muy bien, y no sólo porque uno de ellos había suspendido más de la mitad de las asignaturas, si no porque ese suponía el último día de Roxas en el Instituto Público de Villa Crepúsculo. El rubio se marcharía a finales de Agosto a un sitio llamado Islas Destino por culpa del trabajo de su padre. Como allí vivía su primo no había necesidad de hablarlo más, y el traslado era definitivo. Aun no era momento para ponerse tristes, tenían todo el verano para eso, pero no podían evitar sentirse algo nostálgicos.  
Tras recoger las notas, y esperando a que comenzase la charla del Representante escolar, los cuatro comenzaron a recordar memorias que habían vivido juntos ahí. Se sentaron en las gradas con el boletín en mano. Aún no había llegado nadie, sólo un señor que arreglaba el micrófono para la charla. Eso era porque todavía quedaba una buena media hora para la reunión.  
\- **¡Yo tengo otra!** -Habló de pronto Olette, una muchacha de pelo marrón y ojos verdes. - **¿Os acordáis cuando Hayner y Roxas se pelearon?**  
\- **¡Hahaha! ¡Y tuvimos que volver a unirlos!** -Pence empezó a reír junto a la chica, mientras que los dos rubios del grupo se miraban con molestia.  
\- **¡Teníamos 10 años!** -Se excusó Hayner. - **Además, fue culpa de Roxas de todas formas.** -Le picó con una sonrisita divertida.  
- **Ya claro, fue mi culpa llorar porque me quitaste mi peluche favorito.** -Roxas le respondió sacándole la lengua.  
\- **Pero te lo devolví, ¿verdad?**  
\- **Roto y manchado de helado de sal marina.**  
Los cuatro empezaron a reír, mientras que el señor del micrófono se volvía ofendido, pensando que era de él de quien se estaban riendo. Eso sólo hizo que las risitas del grupo se volviesen carcajadas. El pobre peluche aún estaba en su habitación, en sus pésimas condiciones. Pero se negaba a tirarlo, porque era uno de muchos recuerdos que tenía con sus amigos. Roxas suspiró con diversión. El conflicto del peluche acabó con Olette y Pence rindiéndose por su cabezonería, y con ellos dos comiendo un helado en la torre del reloj por voluntad propia.  
\- **También me acuerdo de cuando a Olette le gustaba Seifer.** -Hayner hizo una mueca de disgusto absoluta. - **¡Eso podía considerarse como alta traición!**  
\- **¡Estábamos juntos en el grupo de lectura! Además, Hayner a ver si creces. Tienes quince años, ¿no estás mayorcito para tener enemigos mortales?**  
\- **¡Seifer es NUESTRO enemigo mortal, a ver si te enteras! ¿Verdad, Roxas?**  
\- **Definitivamente.** -Asintió el rubio con fingida seriedad, como si fuese lo más importante del mundo.  
Olette resopló con molestia, apartándose un mechón de la cara. Luego sonrió.  
\- **¿Os acordáis de cuando nos hicimos amigos en primaria?** -Murmuró con cariño.  
Los otros tres acabaron sonriendo con el mismo cariño que lo hacía Olette. Como olvidarlo...  
\- **Fue gracias a Roxas, ¿no?** -Respondió Pence, estirándose en las gradas.  
\- **¿Eh? ¿A mí? No lo recuerdo así...** -El rubio se pasó una mano por la nuca. - **Ya os veíais unidos cuando os acercasteis a mí.**  
- **No. Lo cierto es que nos llevábamos bastante mal.** -Asintió Hayner. - **Tú viniste nuevo a nuestra clase, y nos pareciste de lo más guay. Pero eras tan tímido, que cuando cualquiera de nosotros se acercaba para ser tu amigo te marchabas corriendo con la cara como un tomate.**  
- **Eso... Suena a algo que yo haría.** -Soltó Roxas con una pequeña risita.  
\- **Un día por la tarde nos peleamos para ver quien acabaría siendo tu amigo.** -Suspiró Olette con nostalgia. - **Y fue entonces cuando te molestó ese perro callejero, ¿no?**  
- **¡Ah, sí!** -El aludido asintió con fuerza. - **Olette lo distrajo con su bocadillo, Pence me curó las rodillas y Hayner... Hacia tonterías.**  
\- **¡Lo hacía para que dejases de llorar!** -El rubio de ojos marrones se giró con fingida ofensa. Luego sonrió. - **Entonces decidimos que los cuatro seriamos amigos.**  
Empezaron una risa que fue apagándose poco a poco. Las cuatro miradas de distintos colores se posaron en el suelo de forma incomoda.  
\- **No será lo mismo sin ti...** -Pence se atrevió a decir lo que todos pensaban. Roxas suspiró. Si hubiese una forma de evitar las despedidas...  
\- **No podíamos pensar que estaríamos juntos siempre, ¿verdad?** -Hayner suspiró. - **Esto pasaría en algún momento de todas formas...**  
\- **Hayner...** -Murmuró Olette dedicándole una mirada llena de reproches.  
\- **Pero es cierto, no estaremos juntos toda la vida...** -Repitió suspirando, y mirando hacia el techo. - **Así que hagamos este verano inolvidable. ¿Qué os parece?** -Ahora se giró hacia sus tres amigos, guiñando un ojo.  
Roxas levantó la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa y asintió con fuerza, al igual que los otros dos. ¡Sería el mejor verano de sus vidas!

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos. No era de esos incómodos en los que no sabes que decir. Era un silencio típico en su grupo. Cuando todo estaba dicho, y en el que lo único que querías era guardar esto en tu memoria y que el momento durase eternamente. El que solía romper este silencio era Hayner con alguna locura que pensaba a causa de estar tanto tiempo callado. Esta vez sin embargo, fue Olette la primera en hablar.  
\- **Por cierto, con la tontería no hemos hablado de las notas. ¿Qué tal os ha ido?**  
Hayner hizo una mueca de disgusto absoluta.  
- **Dejadme verlas.** -El rubio agarró los cuatro boletines empezando a compararlas, mientras que el resto del grupo apretujaba las cabezas para echar un vistazo.  
\- **Que fuerte, Hayner.** -Bromeó Roxas, pinchando a su mejor amigo.  
\- **No me puedo creer que hayas suspendido seis asignaturas...** -Murmuró Olette, dándose con la palma de la mano en la cara. - **Estas más que muerto.**  
\- **¡Ya se eso! No tienes que reprochármelo, Señorita Matrícula de Honor en todo.**  
\- **No veo que hay de malo en sacar Matriculas de Honor...** -Pence se encogió de hombros, haciendo que Hayner le dedicase la misma mirada que a Olette hace unos momentos.  
\- **Tú no eres mejor que ella, Pence. También tienes un diez en todo excepto Gimnasia... ¡Incluso ahí me superas!**  
\- **Tal vez si estudiases, para variar...** -La chica hizo una mueca, y siguió mirando. - **¡Roxas! ¿Has suspendido Biología? Pensé que se te daba bien.**  
Todos posaron la vista en el boletín de Roxas. Sus notas no eran extremadamente buenas, pero tenía casi todo aprobado. Excepto, lo que acababa de decir su amiga.  
\- **Si, bueno... Este año ha sido difícil...** -Comentó, pasándose una mano por la nuca.  
Los otros tres se miraron con una sonrisa sospechosa.  
\- **¿No será por ese chico de tu clase? Ese del que siempre hablas... ¿Cómo era...?** -Murmuró Pence.  
\- **¡Aaaaxeeel!** -Respondieron a coro Hayner y Olette, empezando a reír.  
\- **¡Callaos! ¡No es por eso!** -Roxas frunció el ceño, avergonzado. - **Es porque el profe es un amargado.**  
\- **Aw... A mí me gusta el profesor Setzer.** -La chica del grupo se encogió de hombros.  
\- **Claro... Le gusta...** **Tanto como a Roxas le gusta ese tal Axel.**  
Hayner hizo disimuladamente un gesto obsceno con la boca y la mano derecha, que pretendía significar lo que todos pueden imaginar, y Olette empezó a regañarlo por esto. Roxas seguía mascullando cosas sobre que no tenía nada que ver Axel en este asunto, y Pence reía con las tonterías de sus amigos.

En menos de cinco minutos, las gradas empezaron a llenarse de gente para escuchar la última reunión justo antes del principio oficial del verano. En cuanto el representante del Instituto subió al escenario con orgullo, Hayner empezó a quejarse con cara de asco. Soltaba lo mismo cada vez que había un comunicado oficial.  
\- **Para empezar, no entiendo como todos han votado a Seifer para representante.** **  
** Y Olette, le respondía con un suspiro.  
\- **Claro, que saque buenas notas y sea amable no tiene nada que ver, ¿eh?** **  
** \- **Pues no.** **  
** Y en ese punto ninguno respondía, sólo escuchaban las mil y una quejas que Hayner tenía hacia Seifer y su "patética" gestión. Roxas habría intentado hacerlo callar para oír las últimas palabras del curso, pero algo llamó su atención. Algo mucho más interesante que las quejas de su mejor amigo.  
\- **A ver, Demyx, ni siquiera es para tanto. Ya sabes cómo es el profesor, y que te pases las clases escuchando música no ayuda. Era obvio que te iban a suspender las Matemáticas.** **  
** \- **¡Aun así! ¡Debería compadecerse de mí! Le he entregado los cuadernos...** **  
** \- **¡Eso es mentira! ¡Hahahaha!** -Esa voz grave acompañada de la risa del chico que acababa de tomar asiento detrás de Pence (el cual estaba casi dormido por la charla) hizo que al pequeño rubio le diese un vuelco el corazón.  
Hayner estaba muy ocupado con sus rollos, pero Olette que estaba a su lado se dio cuenta del rostro carmesí de su amigo. Se giró hacia Roxas, y luego hacia el pelirrojo de atrás. Sonrió con diversión y le dio un codazo al chico para llamar su atención.  
\- **Creo que deberías hablar con él.** –Murmuró ella.  
\- **Ni siquiera sabe que existo.** –Refunfuñó de vuelta, mirando hacia detrás disimuladamente.  
Hoy el tipo alto y pelirrojo llevaba una camiseta amarilla que contrastaba con su pelo. Como de costumbre tenía esos piercings bajo el labio, y en la oreja. Sus ojos verdes, que reflejaban diversión, estaban clavados en el que supuso que era su mejor amigo, un tipo rubio de ojos azules también muy alto. Le pareció que por un momento sus miradas chocaron, y Roxas se volvió tan rápido como pudo, de vuelta hacia Seifer. Olette soltó una risita disimulada.  
\- **¡Por eso mismo! Roxas, se supone que este verano puedes hacer lo que quieras sin preocuparte por las consecuencias.** –La chica hizo una mueca mirando hacia Hayner que había elevado el tono de la voz. – **Dentro de lo legal… Y este chico te gusta desde hace un año o más. No pierdes nada por presentarte, ¿no?**  
\- **Si. Mi dignidad.** **  
** \- **Oh, vamos. Llegados a este punto no tenemos de eso.** –Bromeó la chica, soltando otra risita.  
\- **Eh, mocosos.** -La voz de Seifer en el escenario ahora iba directamente hacia el grupo de Roxas. Claro, entre Hayner que no paraba de quejarse y su conversación, estaban molestando a los demás. Todo el salón de las gradas posó sus miradas en el grupo. Y ese todos incluía por supuesto a Axel. - **¿Qué tal si os calláis un ratito?**  
\- **¡Si dejases de aburrirnos nos callaríamos!** -Gritó Hayner como respuesta. Algunas chicas empezaron a susurrar ofendidas por el comportamiento del rubio. El típico club de fans de Seifer. Mientras que el resto de la sala simplemente soltó una risita.  
Seifer hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, y lo siguiente que supieron fue que algunos profesores y un conserje los sacaban a los cuatro del auditorio cogidos por el brazo. Todo el salón empezó a reír, y Roxas sólo podía fijarse en el rostro y las carcajadas de Axel y su amigo. Se quería morir de vergüenza.  
\- **¿Ves lo que quiero decir...?** -Murmuró con voz amortiguada Olette que parecía igual de avergonzada, porque se estaba cubriendo el rostro con la cara.  
Maldito Hayner.

\- **¿Es que siempre que hay un problema estáis vosotros cuatro en medio?** -El Director les empezó a regañar, mientras que Roxas y Olette miraban mal a su amigo. Podrían haberse disculpado y listo, pero nooo. El señor tenía que plantarle cara a su "enemigo mortal". El hombre, que parecía tan o más cansado que ellos hizo un gesto con la mano. - **En fin... Ya podéis marcharos. Hasta el año que viene.** **Y buena suerte con tu nuevo Instituto, Roxas.**  
\- **Gracias, Señor...** -Respondió el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa fingida.  
En cuanto salieron del Instituto, Olette empezó a regañar a Hayner, mientras que él se defendía con que no iba a dejarse comer por nadie. Parecía que el resto ya se habían ido hace rato... Todos excepto cierto rubio un año mayor que ellos. Justo cuando Roxas estaba a punto de gritarles que dejasen de discutir, Seifer apareció en su campo de visión y los cuatro se callaron abruptamente. Ya empezaban otra vez...  
\- **¿Qué pretendías intentado fastidiar la charla, rubito? ¿Acaso creías que lo ibas a conseguir?**  
Roxas posó una mano en el hombro de Hayner.  
\- **Simplemente ignóralo. Vamos al lugar de siempre.** -Murmuró, pasando por el lado de Seifer sin echarle cuenta.  
Hayner suspiró y se contuvo, por muchas ganas que tuviese de saltar encima del más alto y pelearse como solían hacerlo. Hoy no era el día, ni este era el lugar. Y si su amigo se lo pedía, pues le haría caso, porque quería hacer un verano perfecto para Roxas. Olette siguió al de ojos azules con la cabeza bien alta, y tras ella Pence. El rubio le sacó la lengua a Seifer de forma infantil, y empezó a caminar para marcharse con sus amigos. Pero algo de lo que dijo ese tipo simplemente lo sacó de sus casillas.  
\- **Al menos se va uno de estos mocosos insoportables... Gracias a Dios.**  
Roxas pudo oír eso perfectamente. Y sabía que Seifer lo hacía sólo para provocar a su mejor amigo. Se giró con una mueca, y al parecer es justamente lo que había conseguido.  
\- **¡HAYNER, NO!** -Gritó Olette, intentando detener al rubio, pero era muy tarde. Ya se había lanzado para pelear con el otro más alto.  
Estas peleas nunca sabias como acababan. A veces ganaba Seifer, a veces lo hacía Hayner. Dependía de la dirección del viento y las nubes del cielo. Pero si que terminaban siempre con un "Ya tomaremos la revancha". Y el que perdía es el que solía provocar al otro la próxima vez. Por esa regla, Seifer es el que perdió anteriormente, y tenía más probabilidades de ganar hoy. Eso se los había explicado Vivi una vez que Hayner y Seifer discutían por un helado, y los otros seis simplemente miraban. Pero hoy Roxas no tenía ganas de movidas largas. Así que... Sí. Se metió.  
\- **¡ROXAS, PARA! ¿QUÉ HACES?**  
Y como Roxas se metió, pues también lo hicieron los amigos de Seifer. Esto no podía quedar así por lo que, Olette le rogó a Pence que intentase separarlos. Así que también se metió en la pelea el moreno. Parecía una discusión absurda, en la que la pobre chica y Vivi miraban horrorizados como unos se partían la boca a otros.  
\- **Oye, oye, oye. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?** -Una voz grave hizo que el cuerpo de Roxas se congelase por completo, y por esto mismo recibió un puñetazo en toda la boca cayendo fuera del "ring" imaginario que habían creado en sus cabezas.  
\- **¡Roxas!** -El rubio pensaba vengar a su amigo, pero no consiguió hacerlo.

La pelea acabó en ese momento, porque alguien tiró de Hayner para que dejase de pelear con el maldito Seifer, y Olette se aseguró de sacar a Pence de toda la movida.  
Por suerte, antes de que Roxas se diese contra el asfalto alguien se aseguró de agarrarlo por el brazo para que mantuviese el equilibrio. Posó sus ojos azules en su mejor amigo que le gritaba improperios a Seifer, el cual se marchaba con un gesto de desprecio. No podía seguir peleando, porque le agarraba de los brazos el tipo rubio de antes, que se quejaba de las Matemáticas o algo así.  
Espera... Ese tipo...  
Miró a Olette que intentaba disimular una sonrisa, porque en el fondo estaba preocupada. Pero no podía evitarlo. Por último, se giró lentamente, y fue entonces que notó como su rostro se encendía de forma exagerada.  
\- **A-Ah...** -Roxas dio un salto como si fuese un gato al que acaban de asustar. Pudo oír la risita de Olette taladrarle la cabeza. - **A-A-Ax...**  
- **Oye, ¿Estás bien? Ese puñetazo debe hacerte dado muy fuerte.**  
\- **¡N-No! Yo... Ah... Ouch...** -Roxas se pasó la mano por la boca, de donde salía un pequeño hilillo de sangre. Debía de haberse mordido la lengua o algo así.  
\- **Tranquilo, está bien.** -Vino Olette con Pence a su rescate, mientras que Hayner seguía pataleando en los brazos del rubio alto. - **Gracias por ayudarme, esto... Axel, ¿verdad?**  
\- **No hay problema, señorita.** -Sonrió con diversión, volviéndose hacia su amigo. - **Eh, Demyx. ¿Cómo lo llevas con el diablillo? Ya puedes soltarlo.**  
\- **¡Bua! ¡Qué bestia!** -El tal Demyx soltó a Hayner con una risotada. - **Este crio pega de lo lindo... Deberíamos haberlo dejado seguir repartiendo tortas.** -Bromeó.  
Hayner miró hacia Roxas con una expresión de disculpa, pero se fijo en el pelirrojo que tenía delante y no pudo evitar sonreír de forma extraña. Axel se volvió ahora a los cuatro, mientras que Demyx caminaba hacia ellos también. Ambos examinaron al grupito con una mueca divertida.  
\- **Sois muy pequeños para meteros en movidas como estas, ¿no creéis?** -Empezó Axel, repasándolos con la mirada uno a uno.  
- **¡No somos tan pequeños! Ya tenemos quince años.** -Se defendió Hayner, mirando disimuladamente a su mejor amigo. - **Podemos hacer muchas cosas, ¿verdad Roxas?** **  
** \- **Ah... Eh...** **  
** \- **Sólo tienen un par de años menos que nosotros.** -Asintió Demyx con una sonrisilla. - **Cada vez son más bajitos...** **  
** - **¡Tampoco somos tan bajitos!** **  
** \- **Roxas, ¿eh...? -** Axel adoptó una pose pensativa mientras miraba fijamente el rostro ardiente del nervioso rubio. - **El caso es que me suena tu cara... ¿Nos hemos visto antes?** **  
** Todo el grupo miraba expectante a su amigo, que parecía querer que la tierra le tragase ahí mismo. Oh dios, estaban hablando de verdad. Y le había hecho una pregunta. Tomó aire por la nariz intentando relajarse y abrió la boca esperando no decir ninguna tontería...  
\- **Vamos juntos a Biología... Eso creo...** **  
**\- Espera... -**** Axel y Demyx se miraron con una expresión divertida, y se volvieron al rubio. - **Tú eres ese niño genio tan tímido de mi clase, ¿no?**  
Roxas se frotó la nuca, avergonzado.  
\- **Niño genio...**  
\- **¡Sí! ¡Nuestro Roxas avanzó una clase el año pasado!** -Hayner agarró por los hombros a su amigo, con verdadero orgullo.  
\- **Hahaha. Eso explica que seas tan cortón.** -Demyx soltó una risotada. - **Pues aquí donde lo veis, nuestro Axel repitió el año pasado también.**  
\- **¡Demyx!** -Le regañó el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño.  
- **¡Pero es cierto!**  
\- **En fin, tenemos que irnos ya.** -Axel le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su mejor amigo. - **No volváis a meteros en líos, ¿eh?**  
Antes de marcharse, el pelirrojo le sacudió el pelo a Roxas como despedida. Demyx les dedicó una sonrisa, y siguió a su amigo hacia la estación para pillar el tren. En cuanto desaparecieron, Hayner, Pence y Olette se quedaron mirando fijamente al rubio de ojos azules que parecía a punto de explotar. Su cara estaba de un extraño color rosa-rojo, uno que probablemente no era sano para el cuerpo humano. Parecía como si fuese un ordenador que se hubiese congelado.  
- **¿Roxas...?** -Empezó Olette, dándole un toque en la mejilla. Entonces pareció responder, porque abrió mucho los ojos.  
\- **Mmmm... Mierda.** -Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, completamente avergonzado y empezó a correr hacia el camino contrario a la estación.  
Los otros tres se miraron con un suspiro divertido. Sabían perfectamente hacia donde iba el rubio... Aunque antes de seguirlo, probablemente deberían parar a comprarle un helado para tranquilizarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

\- **Me pregunto si Hayner vendrá hoy...**  
- **Bueno, nos dijo anoche por teléfono que vendría, ¿no? Eso es que su madre lo ha perdonado.**  
\- **Supongo...** **  
**Ya habían pasado tres días desde lo que Roxas clasificó como "el incidente de Axel". El rubio se negaba en rotundo a hablar sobre eso, pero Olette moría de ganas por comentarlo. Por eso, aprovechó que Pence se había ido a por helados para pillar a Loxas y que no pudiese saltar con otro tema.

\- **Entonces... ¿Te has lavado el pelo últimamente?** -Empezó la castaña, con una mirada sospechosa  
\- **¿Um? ¿Lo tengo sucio? Me lo lavé justo ayer.** -Comentó, preocupado mientras que Olette soltaba una risita.  
\- **Tranquilo, está impecable. Lo decía porque... Ya sabes.** -Y dicho esto, la chica se levantó dispuesta a hacer una demostración. Tomó aire, y puso la voz más grave que le salió. - **No os metáis en líos, ¿eh?** -Y adoptando una expresión que pretendía ser "sexy" le revolvió el pelo a Roxas, que se apartó intentando no reírse.  
\- **Venga ya. No fue así, ¿vale?**  
\- **¡Si que fue así! Y tú estabas como...** -Olette se puso de rodillas, y fingió un pucherito, agarrándose el pecho dramáticamente. - **Axel-Senpai es tan apuesto... Ahhh mi kokoro.** **  
**Y con esto el rubio no pudo más, y estalló en carcajadas, seguido de su amiga que cayó de culo por culpa de la risa.  
\- **¿Entonces según tú, actué como una colegiala de anime shojo?** -Roxas se levantó echándole una mano a Olette, que aun reía agarrándose la tripa.  
\- **Exactamente. Hahahaha. Así es como te veías, Roxas.**  
- **Muy bonito...** -Roxas entrecerró los ojos, con fingida ofensa, pero aún una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. - **Por lista vas a levantarte tú solita.**  
\- **¡Hahaha! ¡No, espera! ¡Ayúdame a levantarme! Hahaha.**  
Mientras la risa fue apagándose, el móvil de ambos chicos sonó casi a la vez. Supusieron que era el grupo de chat que tenían formados juntos, y Roxas lo revisó mientras Olette se sacudía el trasero intentando eliminar el polvo del suelo. El rubio soltó un bufido seguido de una risita, señalando con la cabeza el teléfono.  
\- **Ya se porque ha suspendido Lengua.** -Bromeó, haciendo reír a su amiga. - **Dice que está con Pence en la torre de la Estación. Y que tiene "algo importante" que contarnos.**  
\- **¡Pues vamos!** -Asintió Olette con una sonrisita. - **Apuesto 80 platines a que es sobre Seifer.**  
\- **Veo tus 80 platines, y digo que es sobre Struggle.**  
\- **¿Y si no es ninguno?** -La chica agarró su monedero de los bancos que había en el lugar de siempre, y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Roxas hizo lo mismo con su Diario y algunos platines que había tirados sobre su rincón.  
\- **Entonces tú me darás ochenta, y yo te daré ochenta.**  
\- **Um. Lo veo justo.**  
Se dieron la mano cómicamente, y la estrecharon cerrando oficialmente la apuesta.

Los dos salieron entre bromas del lugar de siempre, y cruzaron para subir la cuesta que llevaba a la estación. Se preguntaron si Pence habría llevado los helados a la estación, y también sobre si Hayner se había comido tres de una sentada, lo cual ya había hecho antes. Distraídos con esta absurda conversación, sólo fue Olette la que se percató del pelirrojo que venía hacia ellos acompañado de un chico rubio. Caminaban desde la estación, probablemente hacia el mercado. La castaña soltó una risita, y le dio un codazo a su amigo.  
\- **Anda nos volvemos a encontrar.** -En cuanto la voz resonó en la cabeza de Roxas, volvió a ponerse nervioso. Olette intentaba contener la risa. - **Espera no me lo digas... Roxas, ¿verdad?** **Lo tengo memorizado.**  
La chica empezó a reír, mientras que el pequeño rubio asentía con fuerza a lo que Axel levantó la cabeza, orgulloso.  
\- **T-Tu eres Axel.** -Se atrevió a responder. - **¿Verdad?**  
\- **¡Exacto! Y creo que no he tenido oportunidad de conocer tu nombre...** -Se volvió hacia la chica que parecía emocionada por algún motivo.  
\- **¡Ah! Es Olette. Encantada.** -Sonrió, educadamente.  
\- **Pues este es Demyx.** -El otro rubio no se molestó en quitarse los cascos, mirando su teléfono móvil. Probablemente ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de los dos niños. Axel rodó los ojos, y de un manotazo le apartó los auriculares de las orejas.  
\- **¡EH!**  
\- **Es de mala educación no presentarse, tío.**  
\- **¿De qué vas?** -Demyx frunció el ceño, obviamente molesto. Entonces posó la vista en Olette y Roxas. - **¡Oh! Es el niño genio y su amiga.**  
\- **Roxas y Olette, merluzo. ¿Lo captas?** -Le corrigió Axel, con una expresión divertida.  
\- **Que si, que si. Que lo capto.** -Los otros dos no podían hacer otra cosa que reírse por el numerito cómico que los dos le ofrecían. - **Bueno, ¿Y qué hacéis aquí?** **¿Dónde están los otros dos?**  
- **Íbamos a ir a la torre de la estación para encontrarnos ahora con ellos. ¿Verdad, Roxas?** -Olette le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su amigo para que se uniese a la conversación y no se quedase ahí parado como un pasmarote.  
\- **A-Ah... Si...** -Murmuró tímidamente.  
\- **Oh... La torre de la estación. Me trae recuerdos.** -Asintió Axel con nostalgia. - **Iba ahí con este cuando éramos más pequeños y comíamos helado de sal marina. Buenos tiempos... Me gustaría volver.**  
\- **Podríamos ir juntos.** -Soltó abruptamente Roxas. En seguida se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y su rostro se volvió rojo una vez más, mientras torpemente intentaba corregirlo. - **D-Digo... Todos. Podría ser... d-divertido.**  
Olette estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no empezar a reírse ahí mismo, de verdad que lo intentaba, pero era casi imposible. Axel por su parte si se permitió soltar una risotada, y volverle a sobar el pelo a Roxas.  
- **No creo que tanta gente quepa en ese lugar, Roxas. Aunque si te animas podríamos ir un día tu y yo.** -Asintió con la más inocente de sus intenciones. Olette se fijó en como su amigo parecía una tetera hirviendo. - **Deberíais ir cuando el sol no pegue tan fuerte, me parece que te has quemado la cara...**  
\- **Ah, es que Roxas es muy blanquito y...** -Intentó rescatarlo, Olette con una sonrisa divertida.  
\- **Por cierto.** -Por fin Axel se dignó a apartar su mano de la cabeza del rubio, y se dirigió a los dos esta vez. - **¿Conocéis por casualidad a la banda "Hot Thunder Water"?**  
\- **¿HTW?** **¿Bromeas? Roxas siempre está... ¡Auch!** -Roxas le dio un codazo a su amiga, mientras inflaba las mejillas.  
\- **Si... Lo conocemos. Vosotros tocáis ahí con una chica rubia, ¿no?** -Soltó, callando a Olette.  
\- **¡Eso es! Bueno... Vamos a hacer de teloneros de Green Day este sábado.**  
- **¿DE GREEN DAY?** -Roxas y Olette se miraron con una enorme sonrisa mientras respondían al unísono. - **¡ESO ES GENIAL!**  
\- **Hahaha. Es que somos muy importantes.** -Presumió Demyx, apartando la vista del teléfono por un momento.  
\- **Bueno, las entradas ya estaban agotadas pero... Nos dieron unas diez para invitados VIP y nos sobran estas.** -Axel le dio cuatro tickets a Roxas que los agarró con todo el cuidado del mundo. - **¿Tal vez pueda veros allí?**  
El rubio se quedó en silencio de nuevo hecho un manojo de nervios, y fue su amiga la que respondió por él.  
\- **¡Definitivamente iremos!**  
\- **Tío... Larxene se está cabreando.** -Soltó Demyx de pronto.  
\- **Ah mierda...** -Axel se pasó una mano por el pelo rojo, y sonrió a los dos. - **Nos tenemos que ir, pero nos vemos el Sábado, ¿eh? Os estaré esperando.**  
Y con esto se marcharon corriendo. Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo en el que Roxas aprovechó para examinar las entradas. Eran de Primera fila con backstage. Menudo lujo. Se preguntó a si mismo por qué Axel les había dado las entradas sin cobrarles nada. Tal vez realmente el pelirrojo creía que eran lo suficientemente guays como para ir a su concierto. No podía evitar sentirse realmente bien pensando en eso. El silencio se vio roto de pronto, por la voz divertida de Olette.  
\- **Tal vez podríamos ir juntos, Axel-Senpai. Y tomar helados al atardecer. ¡Oh! Me he quemado con el sol. Soy un baka.** -Empezó picándolo, mientras Roxas empezaba a reír levantando la vista de las entradas.  
\- **Oh, cállate.** -Le respondió, dándole la suya a Olette. - **Venga, vamos con los demás.**  
\- **Está bien.** -Rió también ella, examinando ahora su ticket con una sonrisa. - **Como mola, Roxas. Hemos conseguido entradas con... ¿bebida? Todo gracias a tu novio.**  
\- **No es mi novio.** -Le corrigió Roxas, siguiendo la broma. - **Todavía.**  
\- **Ni lo será con esa timidez tuya. Oh dios hoy estabas incluso más rojos que hace tres días.**  
- **¡Yo no controlo mi cuerpo!**  
\- **Hahaha. Ya se eso, tonto.** -La chica le guiñó un ojo, antes de salir corriendo a la estación. - **¡Algún día incluso podrás decirle hola sin tartamudear!**  
\- **¡Muy graciosa!** -Le respondió, siguiéndola con una enorme sonrisa. Todavía sentía como si su corazón se fuese a salir del pecho.

Cuando al fin llegaron arriba, Hayner les empezó a reprochar que habían tardado demasiado, y los helados iban a derretirse. Por suerte, no fue así y sus polos seguían intactos. Olette le explicó con todo detalle a quienes se acababan de encontrar y el regalito que les habían dado, y en seguida se le pasó el tonto cabreo al rubio. Roxas la intentó hacer callar, pero inevitablemente hizo el chiste de la colegiala de anime, el cual rieron sus amigos.  
\- **No, pero esto es genial, Roxas.** -Hayner miró con atención a la entrada poniéndola al sol. Los otros tres hicieron lo mismo. - **¡Hasta podemos tomar alcohol!**  
\- **¡Hayner! Siempre tienes que hacer algo ilegal, ¿no?** -Regañó Olette con el ceño fruncido.  
\- **No es ilegal si nadie lo sabe, ¿vale?**  
\- **¡Mentira!**  
\- **Además, las reglas están para...**  
\- **Cumplirlas.**  
- **¡Romperlas!**  
Roxas y Pence suspiraron, ignorando a esos dos, mientras que ellos comentaban por su cuenta. Sin embargo, algo de lo que dijo el moreno interrumpió la discusión de Olette y Hayner.  
\- **Pero... ¿Nos dejarán nuestros padres?**  
Un silencio sepulcral invadió la torre de la estación. Los cuatro chicos pensaban en las reacciones de sus padres mientras hacían una mueca a cada cual peor.  
\- **Yo estoy mega castigado. Sólo me deja salir con vosotros por Roxas.** -Murmuró Hayner pasándose una mano por la nuca.  
\- **" _Nos decepcionas con esa pregunta, Olette_ " Ya puedo oírlo...** -Suspiró la chica adoptando una postura desesperada.  
\- **Mi padre casi no me deja ni venir al centro. Imaginad un concierto...**  
Los tres se volvieron a Roxas con una mirada esperanzadora.  
\- **Pero...** -Empezó el rubio.  
\- **Si Roxas va...** -Le siguió Olette.  
\- **¡Seguro que sentirán lástima y nos dejaran!**  
Roxas notó toda esa presión repentina sobre su espalda y no pudo hacer otra cosa que mover las manos de forma negativa, aun con helado en boca.  
\- **¡B-Bueno! No lo se... Tendré que preguntar.** -Respondió, ladeando la cabeza.  
Los cuatro sonrieron, y volvieron la vista hacia el frente comiéndose el helado que les quedaba. Aún tenían cuatro días para convencer a sus padres. Seguro que se les ocurría algo. De nuevo, fue Olette la que rompió el silencio esta vez recordando cierta apuesta.  
\- **Por cierto. ¿Qué era eso que nos querías decir, Hayner?**  
\- **¡Casi lo olvido!** -El rubio se puso en pie para darle emoción a su historia. - **¡Adivinad que ha hecho mi madre!**  
\- **¿Tarta? Me encanta la tarta de tu madre...** -Comentó Pence.  
\- **¡No, tonto! Es algo malo.** -Abrió los brazos como si sujetase algo enorme, y comenzó a explicar. - **Ayer por la tarde llamó a alguien del Instituto... ¡PARA DARME CLASES! Empezaré mañana por la tarde, y vendrá todos los martes. ¿Os lo podéis creer? ¡UN TIO DEL INSTITUTO!**  
Olette y Roxas se miraron, la chica hizo un gesto con la mano.  
\- **Espéralo...**  
\- **¡SI SEIFER SE ENTERA SE LO DIRÁ A TODOS! ¡Y mi reputación se verá hundida!**  
\- **Ahí está. 80 Platines.** -Murmuró con una sonrisa de lado. - **Siempre es divertido apostar contigo, Roxas.**  
\- **No es justo. No era exactamente de Seifer...** -Farfulló de vuelta el rubio sacando el dinero de su bolsillo.  
\- **¿ME ESTAIS ESCUCHANDO?**  
- **La verdad, Hayner, me parece una buena inversión. Si tienes un compañero que te guie en tus estudios podrás aprobar.** -Olette recibió algunas monedas por parte de Roxas. - **Mira el lado positivo. A lo mejor es una chica guapa.**  
- **Oh... Tienes razón...**  
- **¿Sobre lo de aprobar?** -Preguntó Pence.  
\- **No, que le jodan a eso. Sobre lo de la chica guapa.** -Hayner sonrió de forma tonta, y se sentó de nuevo. - **Si viene una chica linda, Seifer se pondrá celoso seguro.**  
Olette miró a Roxas, levantando una ceja, y señalando a Hayner con las palmas de las manos estiradas.  
\- **Por cierto, también quería hablaros sobre el Torneo de Struggle de este año. Te apuntarás, ¿Verdad, Roxas?**  
- **¡HA! ¡EN TU CARA!**  
Hayner volvió la vista extrañado hacia su amigo, mientras Olette resoplaba y le daba dinero de su monedero hecho a mano.  
\- **¿Qué hacéis pasándoos dinero?**  
\- **Oh, Olette me debe algo de pasta.** -Soltó orgulloso, Roxas. - **Y sí, claro que pienso apuntarme. Este año no voy a perder contra ti.**  
- **¡HA! ¡Eso ya lo veremos!**  
Con una risita, los cuatro se quedaron en uno de sus típicos silencios. Revisaron sus palos, pero ninguno era ganador esta vez. Hayner aseguraba que estas mierdas nunca tocaban, y que sólo era una leyenda urbana. Pero Pence dijo una vez que a su primo le tocó, y no podía hablar de la sorpresa porque era un secreto absoluto. El rubio se había hecho una promesa a si mismo. Antes de acabar el verano, le tocaría un palito ganador. Y pensaba compartir la sorpresa con sus amigos.

Llegada la noche, Roxas se despidió de sus amigos y entró a su casa. Los tres le recordaron que debía preguntarle a su madre sobre el concierto, y lo declararon "guardián de las entradas" para no tener que dar explicaciones de ningún tipo a sus propios progenitores. Lo cierto es que el rubio no estaba seguro del todo de que su madre lo fuese a dejar ir a ese sitio. Y es que ella siempre había sido muy... Protectora. Por así decirlo. Todo lo que supusiese un mínimo peligro para su hijito menor estaba totalmente prohibido. Claro, se había soltado un poco al conocer a las madres de sus amigos, pero lo que en realidad había pasado es que ella había vuelto a las otras mucho más pesadas. En definitiva, que tenía un 0,5% de posibilidad para que esto funcionase.  
Tenía que aferrarse a lo que tenía...  
\- **Ya he vuelto...**  
\- **Bienvenido, Roxas. La cena esta lista, tesoro.**  
\- **Guay.**  
Los dos se sentaron en la mesa con una sonrisa. La mujer empezó a hacerle toda clase de preguntas sobre como le había ido la tarde, sobre sus amigos, sobre qué habían hecho. Esas cosas que siempre suelen preguntar las madres. Roxas decidió no esperar para soltar la bomba.  
\- **Mamá... He conocido a un par de chicos... Bueno, ya los conocía del Insti. El caso es que nos han regalado unas entradas para... Un concierto.** -La mujer se quedó callada unos instantes. - **De Rock.**  
\- **¿Por la noche?**  
\- **Claro... Es lo suyo.**  
\- **¿Qué día?**  
- **Este Viernes...**  
Sinceramente, al rubio le había sorprendido llegar tan lejos. Esperaba un "No" rotundo por parte de la mujer antes de siquiera hablar.  
- **Espera... ¿Es ese al que va tu hermano? Como se llama... ¿El de la banda Grey Day?**  
- **Green Day, mamá.** -Roxas se encogió de hombros. - **Si, supongo que es al que va Cloud.**  
\- **Roxas...** -La rubia se pasó una mano por la frente y suspiró de forma cansada. - **Escucha, cielo. De veras estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por que vivas estos días... Lo mejor posible. Ya sabes.**  
\- **Si...**  
- **Pero un concierto... Eres tan pequeño...** -La mujer se puso ambas manos en la cara, como si fuese la decisión más importante que iba a tomar en su vida. - **Bien. Vale. Escucha. Puedes ir.**  
\- **¿EN SERIO?**  
\- **SI... Si... Si me prometes que vas a ir todo el rato al lado de Cloud.**  
- **Mamá...** -Roxas hizo una mueca.  
\- **Es la condición que te pongo. Lo tomas o lo dejas.**  
¿Cómo se suponía que iba a gustarle a nadie si iba todo el rato de la manita de su hermano mayor? ¡No quería! Pero... Lo haría. Al menos podría ver tocar a Axel, y sus amigos lo pasarían de muerte. Roxas suspiró y sonrió.  
\- **Está bien.**  
Y siguieron cenando en silencio. La mujer ahora parecía un poco más nerviosa, pero se le pasó en seguida.  
\- **Ah. Me parece que va ese chico tan encantador... El hijo de los Almasy.**  
Roxas hizo una mueca de asco, mientras pinchaba un trozo de pollo.  
\- **¿Seifer? Ugh.**  
\- **¡Exacto! Ah... Me pregunto porque no eres amigo de ese niño. Sería una buena influencia...** -Suspiró la mujer de forma soñadora. - **Estoy por hacer lo mismo que la Señora Evans.**  
\- **¿La madre de Hayner...? ¿Qué ha hecho?**  
\- **Ha apuntado a Hayner a clases con ese chico. Apuesto a que si el niño de los Almasy te diese clases, aprobarías Biología.**  
A Roxas se le cayó el tenedor, mientras abría la boca de forma exagerada, y hacía lo posible por no tirarse al suelo de risa.  
\- **¿A HAYNER LE VA A DAR CLASES SEIFER?**  
\- **Um... Cierra la boca, Roxas, es de mala educación.** -Soltó su madre entrecerrando los ojos. - **¿Qué es tan gracioso?**  
- **No, no. Nada, nada.**  
No era gracioso. Era descojonante. Ojalá pudiese grabar la cara de su pobre amigo mañana. No pensaba avisarlo. Ni de coña. Prefería que se llevase la sorpresa de su vida, y luego reírse de ello con sus amigos. Aunque a Olette y Pence si que se lo iba a decir. Así sería aún más gracioso.  
¡También tenía que darles las buenas noticias! No podía esperar a verlos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hayner abrió sus ojos marrones perezosamente, y lo cerró rápidamente por culpa de la luz que se colaba por su persiana. Cuando se vio mentalmente preparado, los volvió a abrir lentamente. Se giró con cansancio hacia el reloj de su mesilla de noche, que aun marcaba las 8:30 de la mañana. Ni siquiera Olette se levantaba a esta hora en verano. ¿Que por qué lo hacia él? Porque la vida es una mierda, por eso. Su querida madre había contratado a alguien del Instituto para que le diese clases, y el soplapollas no encontraba otra hora para molestarlo que no fuese temprano en la mañana. Mandaba narices...  
\- **¿Hayner? ¿Ya estas despierto?** -Oyó la voz de su madre desde detrás de la puerta. Sabía que disfrutaba con esto de hacer sufrir a su hijo, porque si no, no encontraba otra explicación posible.  
- **No entres...** -Soltó con voz pastosa, mientras buscaba con la mirada una camiseta para vestirse. Podría recibir perfectamente a su nuevo tutor sólo con el pantalón de Superman, pero no era plan de que el chaval se sorprendiese por su geniaaal y esbelto cuerpo.  
\- **Voy a entrar.** -Declaró su madre sin que pasasen ni 30 segundos. - **Pasa, cariño.**  
\- **¡MAMÁ ESTOY SIN CAMISETA!** -Hayner se levantó, como si eso fuese a parar a su madre de alguna forma. Cuando la mujer llamó "cariño" a su tutor, por una milésima de segundo su mente lo relacionó con Roxas. Porque era así como ella lo llamaba. Pero no. Su madre no era tan tonta como para ponerle de tutor a su mejor amigo.  
El rubio se puso la camiseta negra de tirantes que usó ayer, como último recurso. Un bufido se escapó de sus labios por la falta de privacidad que había en esa casa. También estaba el tema de su pelo... Hayner sin su gomina, no era Hayner. Era un chaval con el pelo hacia abajo que parecía tonto o algo. Nadie jamás había tenido el privilegio de verlo sin su fijador, excepto sus amigos, claro. Ellos se habían quedado muchas veces a dormir ahí. Pero el caso es que ese desconocido iba a verlo al natural, y la idea no le gustaba del todo.  
\- **Este es Hayner, me parece que ya os conocéis, ¿verdad?** -Oyó la voz de la mujer a sus espaldas. Ahora estaba en modo "soy la mejor madre del mundo, porque hay visitas". La realidad es que en cuanto el tutor se marchase, probablemente empezara a gritarle por tener el cuarto desordenado... O una mierda similar. - **¿Has desayunado? ¿Te apetece algo? Puedo traeros galletas y un Cola-Cao.**  
Hayner se intentó colocar el pelo hacia atrás fallando miserablemente. Pero paró en seco en cuanto su nuevo tutor habló por primera vez.  
\- **Me encantaría, Señora Evans. Muchas gracias.**  
- **Ohoho, Seifer tesoro, no tienes que tratarme de Señora.**  
\- **¿SEIFER?** -Hayner se giró a la velocidad de la luz con una mezcla de horror, confusión y molestia en su rostro.  
\- **Volveré en seguida, chicos. Ponte cómodo, Seifer.**  
En cuanto su madre se marchó, Seifer respondió a la expresión de Hayner con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.  
- **Bonito pijamas, rubito.**  
Era oficial. Estas clases eran lo peor que le iba a pasar en todo el Verano.

Roxas se despertó sobre las diez de la mañana. Había quedado con los demás para ir a comprar ropa, por petición de Olette. Ella decía que si iban a ir a un concierto de Rock, no podían llevar lo mismo que siempre. Y la chica tenía razón. Por un momento, Roxas pensó en robarle algo de ropa a Cloud, que solía vestir de esa forma todos los días, pero su hermano no tenía ropa de chica, y estaba seguro de que era grande pero no lo suficiente para que Pence lo usase. En definitiva, que no podía escapar a ir al centro comercial.  
Se puso lo primero que vio, y salió para recoger a Hayner que vivía un par de casas a su lado. Ellos tenían el privilegio de vivir en el centro de Villa Crepúsculo, mientras que sus otros dos amigos tenían que pillar un tren para venir, porque su casa estaba en la zona residencial. Según Hayner, ahí sólo vivían los pijos de la ciudad, y la verdad es que las casas de allí costaban una buena pasta. Pero a sus ojos, Pence y Olette no eran pijos para nada aunque tal vez sus padres sí que fuesen algo estirados...  
Mientras pensaba en estas cosas, Roxas al fin llegó a la casapuerta de Hayner y llamó al portero automático, para que su amigo bajase. La madre de su amigo lo recibió con palabras amables, y dijo que Hayner bajaría en unos momentos, porque estaba metido en el baño. El rubio asintió, y como siempre se sentó en el escalón de la casa. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, mirando su teléfono.  
- **Aparta.**  
Una voz grave llamó su atención, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que levantarse para dejar paso al tipo que estaba saliendo de la casa. En seguida se fijo en Seifer, y su cara de pocos amigos. Si ya se temía que esos dos se iban a pelear...  
\- **¿Un mal día?** -Le picó Roxas, levantando una ceja. El otro rubio se giró, soltando un bufido.  
\- **¿A ti que te parece?** -Rodó los ojos, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.  
\- **Iréis al concierto del viernes, ¿no?** -No es como si Roxas le tuviese un odio inmenso, como Hayner se lo tenía, pero esa pregunta no iba con tono amable. Más bien de molestia.  
\- **¿Um? ¿Vosotros también? No sabía que dejasen entrar a críos a los conciertos.**  
\- **No somos críos. Sólo tenemos un año menos que tú.** -Roxas se cruzó de brazos.  
\- **¿Todavía sigues aquí?** -Por fin, llegó Hayner echándose el pelo hacia atrás, con expresión molesta. - **Ya te ha largado mi madre, ¿no? Pues pírate.**  
- **Lo que tu digas, ricitos de oro.**  
Roxas pudo ver como el rostro de su amigo se volvía de color rojo, y no estaba muy seguro si era por el enfado o la vergüenza. Seifer soltó una risotada, mientras una vez más se giraba para marcharse.  
\- **¿Ricitos de oro...?** -El rubio miró a Hayner, confuso.  
\- **¡I-Ignóralo! ¡Venga, vamos! Nos estarán esperando.** -Y dicho esto agarró de la muñeca a su mejor amigo para ir hacia la estación. Estúpido Seifer. No podía mantener su estúpida bocaza cerrada.

Olette y Pence esperaban en la parada del centro comercial con una mueca. La chica le dio un bocado al dulce que se había comprado para desayunar, con enfado.  
- **Llegan tarde.** -Declaró, con un bufido dándole el resto del dulce a Pence.  
\- **Tal vez se están peleando con Seifer...** -Suspiró el chico, encogiéndose de hombros. - **Suele pasar cuando se encuentran, ¿no?**  
\- **Puede ser...** -Olette suspiró con molestia. - **Maldita sea, se supone que los estamos esperando. ¿No pueden dejarlo estar por un solo día?**  
Por fin, llegó un tren a la estación del que bajaron Roxas y Hayner con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Pence y Olette se acercaron corriendo para echarles una regañina, pero se vieron interrumpidos por el rubio de ojos marrones.  
\- **¡ADIVINAD QUIEN ME DA CLASES!**  
\- **¿Seifer?** -Preguntó Olette, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.  
\- **¡NO! ¡SEI...! Espera, ¿Cómo lo sabías?** -La chica soltó una risita y se encogió de hombros.  
- **Intuición femenina... Bueno, dinos. ¿Qué tal tu primer día con tu enemigo como profesor?**  
\- **¡HORRIBLE!**  
\- **Nos lo puedes contar mientras vamos a comprar.** -La chica agarró a ambos rubios, cada uno de un brazo mientras los arrastraba al centro comercial. Un brillo de emoción surcó su rostro, mientras esos dos soltaban un suspiro. - **¡Esto será divertido!**  
\- **Seguro...** -Murmuraron los chicos, desganados.

Entraron a mil y una tiendas, y ninguna parecía convencer del todo a la chica que había tomado el papel de elegir la ropa. Había convencido a Roxas, diciendo que de esa forma conquistaría a Axel sin dudarlo, y el rubio se lo había tragado como un verdadero pardillo. Los otros dos tampoco fueron muy difíciles de camelar. Olette les aseguró que a las chicas, los chicos rockeros les parecían de lo más sexys, y que a lo mejor incluso conquistaban a alguna del concierto. Sus amigos eran tan fáciles de convencer...  
Cuando ya llevaban más de una hora buscando, la castaña aseguró que había encontrado una tienda con ropa guay y barata, y allá que fueron como besugos. En cuanto entraron al lugar, un extraño olor a burrito picante se coló por sus fosas nasales. No podían ver bien al dependiente del mostrador, pero probablemente estaba comiendo comida mexicana.  
\- **¡Eh! ¡Esta es la camiseta que llevaba Axel ayer!** -Soltó Roxas, echándole un vistazo a una de las perchas.  
- **Esta ropa se ve bien. ¿Qué me decís, chicos?** -Sonrió Olette a los otros dos, que simplemente se encogieron de hombros sin mucho interés. - **Bien... Hora de elegir.**  
Mientras Roxas miraba hacia arriba en la tienda, impresionado por la cantidad de discos viejos, su amiga le elegía la ropa que usaría el Viernes. Parecía concentrada en hacerlos ver como nunca, porque todo le parecía poco. El rubio seguía caminando, distraído, hasta llegar al mostrador. Cuando posó su vista en el dependiente, casi se le escapa un grito.  
\- **¡Anda! ¡Roxas, el niño genio!**  
\- **¡A-Ah! ¡Hola!**  
No, no era Axel, pero si este tío estaba aquí, supuso que tenía que estar cerca. El que se estaba comiendo un burrito, acompañado de una lata de Coca-Cola a las once de la mañana era Demyx. El chico sonrió, quitándose los auriculares, y bajando los pies del mostrador. Hayner y Pence se acercaron por el saludo hacia su amigo.  
- **Pero si estáis aquí todos. Que majos. ¿Buscáis algo de ropa para el concierto?** -Preguntó, poniéndose en pie y dejando el instrumento que tocaba, apoyado contra la pared.  
\- **Eso es... Olette está por ahí como loca...** -Murmuró Hayner, poniéndose las manos sobre la nuca. - **¿Y tú qué? ¿Trabajas aquí?**  
\- **Pues sí, niño bestia. Este es mi curro.**  
- **Me llamo Hayner.** -Soltó, ofendido.  
\- **Perdón, perdón Hayner.** -Demyx soltó una risotada, estirándose un poco, y dándole un bocado a su burrito. Luego siguió hablando con la boca llena. - **¿Entonshesh nesheshitais ashuda?**  
\- **Bueno... Tal vez podríamos usar algo de ayuda.** -Comentó Pence.  
Roxas abrió mucho los ojos, cuando Demyx tragó y se asomó a una puerta, como para llamar a alguien. ¡Oh, no! ¡Mierda! Ni siquiera lo había visto, y ya se estaba poniendo nervioso. Estúpida timidez.  
- **¡Eh, Zex! ¿Podrías ayudar a estos clientes por mi~?** -Soltó con voz cantarina. El rubio se tranquilizó de pronto. ¿Zex? ¿Entonces Axel no trabajaba aquí...?  
\- **Eh, Demyx. ¿Qué hay del otro tío?** -Preguntó Hayner, como si estuviese leyéndole la mente.  
\- **Oh, ¿Axel? Estará en su casa durmiendo, probablemente.** -El rubio se encogió de hombros. - **¿Por?**  
- **Pensé que trabajaríais juntos.**  
\- **Nah. Axel trabaja en el McDonald's de ahí abajo. Si vais a almorzar seguro que os hace un descuento.**  
\- **Hahaha. Entonces iremos.** -Hayner le levantó el pulgar.  
\- **¡No!** -Gritó Roxas agarrando la mano de su amigo, poniéndose nervioso de nuevo. **-Q-Quiero decir... La ropa...**  
- **Oh, sí.** -Demyx volvió a asomarse a la puerta. - **¡ZEXION!**  
De la puerta salió un tipo bajito con el pelo algo así como morado o azul. El flequillo le cubría un ojo, y su rostro le era bastante familiar a Roxas. Estaba bastante seguro que era uno de los amigos que siempre se sentaban a comer con Axel en la cafetería. Ahora mismo, el tal Zexion se veía de mal humor.  
\- **Demyx, se supone que tú atiendes a los clientes, y yo hago recuento de almacén.** -Soltó con tono monótono, como si estuviese cansado de toda la mierda que le hacía soportar la vida.  
\- **Ah, sí, sí. Pero ellos querían un look _cool_ y... ¡Estoy ocupado!**  
\- **... ¿Ocupado?**  
\- **Estoy en mi pausa para el desayuno.**  
Tanto Zexion como Roxas y sus amigos observaron el desayuno poco saludable de Demyx con una mueca de asco absoluto. ¿Qué clase de persona tenía estómago para comerse eso a las once de la mañana? Pues ese tipo, aparentemente. Hayner señaló la Coca-Cola con todo el descaro del mundo, y Demyx le dio permiso con una sonrisa para darle un trago.  
\- **¡EUGH! ¿PERO QUE ES ESTO?** -Hayner escupió todo lo que había vivido en los pies de Roxas, que dio un salto asqueado. - **¡Sabe amargo!**  
\- **Ah. Es cerveza. Lo olvidé...** -Murmuró Demyx, distraído. - **Bueno, Zex. ¿Me haces este favor? Prometo ayudarte con el almacén luego.**  
Zexion dio un largo suspiro, y se volvió hacia la ropa seguido de los tres niños. Murmuró algo como "No vas a hacer una mierda, y lo sabes", pero aún entre quejas empezó a elegir ropa para ellos. Hayner aprovechó para quejarse a sus amigos sobre la decepción que era la cerveza, y que sabía horrible, mientras Roxas soltaba una pequeña risita. Entre eso vino Olette con una pila de ropa para chica.  
\- **¡Ya he elegido tres conjuntos como finalistas!** -Soltó con una enorme sonrisa.  
\- **¿Y nosotros?** -Bromeó Pence, con una risilla.  
\- **Ah... A eso iba...** -Murmuró ella poniendo morritos.  
\- **No hace falta, nos ayudará este tipo.** -Hayner señaló a Zexion con la cabeza. Olette lo repasó con la mirada, y entonces pareció percatarse de la presencia de Demyx.  
\- **¡Anda! ¡Hola, Demyx!**  
\- **Hola, Olette. ¿Lo pasas bien?** -Soltó el rubio, señalando la montaña de ropa que cargaba.  
\- **¡MUCHO! Voy a verme en los probadores, ahora vuelvo.**  
Los tres chicos se miraron, mientras soltaban un largo y cansado suspiro. Todo fuese por Roxas, y por gustarles a las chicas.

Después de otra hora, por fin tenían sus compras listas. Se despidieron de Demyx y del tal Zexion que no se veía como un mal tipo en absoluto, y salieron al fin de la tienda. Hayner contó los platines que le quedaban, para ver si podía molestar un rato a Roxas e ir al McDonald's de ahí abajo, pero por lástima no tenía suficiente para comprarse nada. Maldita ropa. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan caro algo para cubrir tu cuerpo? ¡No le veía sentido!  
\- **Oye, chicos. Aún me sobra dinero... Os invito al McDonald's.** -Sonrió Olette. A Hayner y Pence se les iluminaron los rostros, mientras que Roxas hacía una expresión de horror absoluto.  
- **¡No, no, no! ¡Eso no...!**  
- **Vamos, Roxas. Será divertido.** -Hayner lo agarró por los hombros, mientras la chica lo miraba con expresión confusa.  
\- **¿Pasa algo...?**  
\- **Axel trabaja ahiii~** -Soltó el rubio con una risita. ****  
**\- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos, entonces!** -Rió también Olette, seguida de Pence. **  
**\- Os odio.**** -Murmuró Roxas cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

El rostro decepcionado de cuatro criajos era lo que tenía que soportar en esos momentos, una chica rubia que estaba muy tranquila en su turno hasta ahora. La tipa soltó un bufido, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
\- **Vamos a ver, niñatos. ¿Vais a pedir algo o vais a quedar ahí parados como tontos?** -No hubo respuesta, pero uno de los rubios se escondió detrás de la chica del grupo. - **¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? Hablad de una vez.**  
- **C-Cuatro menús infantiles...** -Murmuró con algo de miedo Olette. Pence ahora también se escondió detrás de ella, junto a Roxas.  
\- **¿Con Nuggets o Hamburguesa?** -A pesar de estar diciendo algo tan simple como eso, el tono de la chica reflejaba una ira sobrenatural.  
\- **N-Nuggets... Por favor...**  
\- **¡AXEL! ¡CUATRO MENÚS DE NIÑO CON NUGGETS!** -La rubia se dio cuenta de cómo de pronto, las cuatro caras aterrorizadas se iluminaron, sobre todo la del niño con ojos azules y pelo rubio. - **¿Eh? ¿Qué os pasa ahora?**  
\- **Señora... ¿Axel trabaja aquí?** -Se atrevió a preguntar Olette, el resto no se veía con el valor de hacerlo.  
\- **¿Señora...? Pero vamos a ver, cría cuantos años te crees que tengo, ¿eh?**  
\- **¡L-Lo siento! S-Señorita...**  
\- **Eso está mejor. En cuanto a Axel, pues si trabaja aquí. ¿A ti qué?**  
\- **Es que somos amigos...** -Murmuró. - **Me preguntaba si podía salir a saludar.**  
\- **¿Qué te crees que es esto, niña? ¿Un Chiquipark? Anda y que te de-**  
\- **Larxene... ¿Ya estás asustando a más clientes?** -Axel hizo su aparición estelar, con una sonrisilla divertida, haciendo que los cuatro suspirasen de alivio. El rostro de Roxas inmediatamente tomó ese color tomate al que estaba empezando a acostumbrarse. - **¡Anda! ¡Roxas! ¡Y los demás también! ¿Qué os trae por aquí?**  
- **Sólo alguien como tú se haría amigo de unos críos...** ****  
Larxene se marchó con un bufido y empezó a hacer los pedidos. A Hayner le pareció ver como escupía en las patatas de uno de los menús, y se dijo a si mismo que definitivamente no iba a comer de ese.  
Olette empujó a Roxas, para que saliese de detrás de ella y le sonrió al pelirrojo.  
- **Acabamos de ver a Demyx, y comprábamos ropa para el concierto.** -La chica le dio otro empujón a su amigo.  
- **A-Ah... Si...**  
- **¡Anda! Eso es genial.** -El chico sonrió con diversión.  
No pudieron hablar mucho más, porque Larxene literalmente les lanzó los pedidos, y tuvieron que tirarse a cogerlos. Hayner se fijó en que Pence recibió el menú del escupitajo... Qué asco. Aunque viendo el lado positivo, al menos su amigo iba a probar las babas de una chica ese verano.  
\- **Nos vemos pronto, chicos.** -Se despidió Axel, guiñándole un ojo al grupo.  
\- **¡A-Adiós!**  
Roxas se giró de forma apresurada, cubriéndose el rostro con la cajita del menú infantil. Sus tres amigos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que reír, y seguirle.

En cuanto se habían marchado, Larxene apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos observando a la gente pasar. Suspiró de forma exagerada, y posó la mirada verde en su compañero de trabajo y banda. Luego sonrió de forma maliciosa.  
\- **Ese niño parecía colado hasta los huesos por ti. Hahaha.** -Se burló, con un molesto tono agudo. Axel la miró de reojo y se volvió a la cocina.  
\- **Lo sé. Es lindo, ¿verdad?**  
\- **¿¡Lindo!?** -La rubia hizo una mueca de disgusto. - **Oye, no pensarás...**  
\- **¿Um? Yo no pienso nada.** -Él sonrió, sin necesidad de mirar a su compañera. Sabía que tenía una estúpida expresión de molestia y confusión en su rostro.  
\- **No puedes enrollarte con un niño. Eso es ilegal.** -Larxene hizo un esfuerzo por entrar en su campo de visión.  
\- **Ah, pero Roxas tiene 15 años. No es un niño, lista.**  
Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo en el restaurante, en el que Axel aprovechó la tranquilidad del Pikachu molesto que tenía por amiga para preguntarle a Demyx sobre el conjunto de Roxas. Larxene abrió la boca y la cerró como un pescado confuso. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar soltar una risita por esto.  
\- **Roxas...** -Murmuró al final.  
No volvieron a hablar en todo el turno, ni siquiera cuando él la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa. La madre de Axel insistía en que Larxene era una señorita, y debía escoltarla sana y salva a su hogar, aunque Axel sabía que la rubia no tenía ni un pelo de señorita.  
\- **¿Nos vemos luego en el ensayo?**  
- **Uh... Claro...**  
El pelirrojo resopló y se giró para marcharse a casa de Demyx, pero Larxene lo agarró del brazo, impidiéndole seguir andando.  
\- **¿Qué haces?**  
\- **... ¿Piensas realmente liarte con ese tal Roxas?**  
Axel fingió pensárselo unos segundos.  
\- **No lo descarto...** -Soltó al fin. Ella asintió y se metió en casa de forma apresurada, dejándolo un poco descolocado. Maldita loca.

Larxene no iba a permitir que nadie le quitase a Axel. Y mucho menos un mocoso de tres al cuarto. Si había podido espantar a todas las pretendientes del pelirrojo, asustar a esa panda de críos era pan comido.  
Y tenía el plan perfecto.


	4. Chapter 4

El viernes llegó antes de lo que todos esperaban. Roxas había quedado con Hayner y los demás a las nueve de la noche como muy temprano, para no encontrarse con mucha cola. En esos momentos el rubio estaba en su habitación vistiéndose para la gran y genial noche. Incluso le había quitado algo de lápiz de ojos negro a Cloud. En el piso de arriba se podía hasta oler la ilusión que le hacía al pequeño de la casa todo esto. Sin embargo… Abajo el ambiente estaba algo tenso.  
La señora Strife repetía una y otra vez las infinitas normas para el concierto a su hijo mayor. Cloud, que ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad asentía y soltaba afirmativas con monosílabos, mientras observaba su teléfono móvil de forma distraída. La mujer, que estaba más nerviosa que otra cosa agarró el celular y prácticamente se lo arrancó de las manos.  
\- **¡EH!**  
\- **¿Me estás escuchando?**  
\- **Que si mamá, joder.** –Hizo un amago de recuperar el móvil, pero ella lo puso aún más lejos.  
\- **A mi no me contestes así, que te meto en el cuarto y ni concierto ni nada. ¿Me estás oyendo?** –Cloud frunció el ceño. Primero le hacía ir con el mocoso de su hermano, y ahora encima le reprochaba que no escuchase las mil y una preocupaciones sin sentido de la mujer. – **A ver. Si se pierde Roxas…**  
\- **Lo llamo al teléfono y quedó con él en algún lugar.**  
- **Bien. Y cuando acabe…**  
- **Directamente a casa de Hayner porque van a dormir allí. Ya me he enterado, mamá. ¿Me devuelves el móvil?** **  
**Su madre suspiró con una pequeña mueca de molestia devolviéndole el teléfono a su hijo. En ese mismo momento sonó el timbre a lo que se oyó la voz de Roxas gritando "¡Yo voy!". Cloud soltó un bufido mirando el aparato de nuevo, pero levantó la vista en seguida cuando su madre lo agarró por los hombros.  
- **Es tu hermano pequeño, Cloud. Prométeme que vas a cuidar de él.** -La mujer sonrió un poco al ver que el rubio rodó los ojos con un suspiro.  
- **Te lo prometo. Tendré la vista puesta en él.**

- **¡Hey, Roxas! Has crecido. Me gusta lo que te has hecho en el pelo.**  
Cuando abrió la puerta, un chico de la edad de Cloud le revolvió el pelo al hermano pequeño de su amigo, que lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida. Tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos claros, Roxas lo reconoció en seguida.  
- **No me he hecho nada en el pelo.** -Rió el rubio. **-Tú sí que te lo has cortado, Zack.**  
\- **Ah. Seh. Empezaba a parecerse demasiado al peinado de tu hermano, ¿sabes? No me gustaba.** -Bromeó con una sonrisa tonta. - **Hey mira, ese es Leon. Haz amigos.** -Y dicho esto, lanzó al pequeño hacia la puerta para que interactuase con otro chico que también parecía del curso de Cloud.  
- **Ah... Encantado.** -Se presentó, tímidamente. - **Me llamo Roxas.**  
\- **Encantado...** -Murmuró también el tal Leon. No se veía muy amistoso.  
\- **Esto... ¿Quieres pasar?**  
\- **Nah.**  
\- **Um... Vale.**  
Menuda forma de crear un silencio incómodo... Y como no sabía qué hacer, Roxas simplemente cerró la puerta en su cara. Zack soltó una carcajada, y le volvió a revolver el pelo. Fue entonces cuando vio a la madre de su amigo y salió corriendo hasta donde ella estaba.  
- **¡Hola, Señora Aqua!** –Saludó casi con ojos brillantes. Cloud soltó un bufido de molestia.  
\- **Hahaha. Hola, Zack. ¿Qué tal?** –Rió ella.  
\- **¡Le queda muy bien el rubio!**  
\- **Vaya, muchas gracias. Pensé en dejar el azul por un tiempo.** –La mujer se pasó una mano por la nuca, con una pequeña risita.  
\- **¡El azul también le quedaba genial!**  
\- **Bueno, bueno. Nos vamos ya.** –Gruñó Cloud agarrando por el cuello de la camisa a su mejor amigo. – **Vamos, Roxas.**  
\- **¡Vale! ¡Adiós, mamá!**  
\- **Adiós cielo. Pasáoslo bien**. –Sonrió la mujer. En cuanto su hijo mayor salió de la casa con un portazo, la sonrisa de la mujer desapareció.  
Tenía un presentimiento horrible.

Los hermanos Strife y los amigos de Cloud fueron hasta la casa de Hayner para recoger al rubio y así esperar todos juntos a Olette y Pence. Mientras caminaban, Zack iba hablándole al hermano de Roxas que no le prestaba demasiada atención, porque iba metido en su teléfono. El único que parecía escucharlo era el mismo Roxas, que por desgracia sobre-oyó algo que no debía.  
\- **Jope, Cloud no te enfades. No es mi culpa que tu madre sea una MILF.**  
\- **... ¿MILF?** -Los tres adolescentes voltearon la cabeza hacia Roxas. Hasta Leon se veía escandalizado por lo que acababa de decir. - **¿Qué es una MILF, Cloud?**  
El moreno se cubrió la boca mientras intentaba por todos los medios que no se le escapase una enorme carcajada. Cloud como respuesta lo miró, aún más enfadado.  
\- **No es nada, Rox.** -Respondió Zack intentando arreglarlo.  
\- **Claro que sí. Has dicho que mi madre es una MILF.**  
\- **Por favor deja de decir eso...** -Murmuró Cloud agarrándose el puente de la nariz, como si le viniese una enorme jaqueca de pronto. - **Ya sabrás lo que es cuando seas mayor.**  
\- **¡SOY mayor!**  
\- **Oh vamos, déjame decírselo al chico. Cuando yo tenía 15 años ya sabía lo que era una MILF.** -Cloud le sacó el dedo de en medio.  
\- **Ni hablar. No dejaré que le digas ninguna barbaridad a mi hermano. Luego soy yo el que se la carga.** -Y dicho esto le pegó una colleja en la nuca. - **Y mi madre no es una MILF, capullo.**  
\- **¿Celoso, Cloud?**  
\- **...** -Roxas observó la escena en silencio, pero en cuanto se aburrió volvió la vista a Leon. - **¿Qué es una MILF?**  
\- **Um... Algo así como " _Una madre que me tiraría_ ".** -Murmuró.  
\- **¡LEON!** -Gritó Cloud, escandalizado, que tenía agarrado por el cuello de la camisa a un divertido Zack.  
\- ¡ **Buahahaha! ¡Se lo ha dicho!**  
Roxas se quedó mirando a esos tres con una mezcla de confusión y lástima. Tanto rollo para eso... Que pena le daban. Tampoco había que armar tanto jaleo por una chorrada así. Suspiró con un gesto de superioridad que pasó desapercibido, y se volvió hacia la casapuerta de Hayner, mientras que ellos armaban jaleo. Esperaba no ser así con su edad, por Dios Santo.

En cuanto Hayner bajó, Olette y Pence no tardaron mucho en llegar. Los cuatro niños ilusionados pusieron rumbo hacia el anfiteatro de Villa Crepúsculo donde tendría lugar el concierto. Iban comentando mil y una cosas distintas. Qué llevaría Axel, qué pensarían los niños de su clase al ver las fotos en las redes sociales, como sería el concierto... A Hayner casi se le escapa eso de la bebida gratis, pero por suerte Olette y Roxas consiguieron mantenerlo callado sacando otro tema totalmente distinto. En definitiva, que el viaje se les hizo bastante corto.  
Cuando llegaron al lugar, el pringado de Cloud y sus amigos les hicieron saber que tenían entradas normales. Roxas le prometió que lo mantendría informado en todo momento con el teléfono, y que a la salida se encontrarían en la fuente de ahí al lado. Con esto los chicos mayores se marcharon.  
\- **¡Al fin libres!** -Suspiró, exageradamente Hayner. - **Me pregunto si nos dejarán beber ya.**  
\- **Tranquilo, Tigre. Ni siquiera hemos entrado.** -Rió Olette, dándole un golpecito en el hombro a su amigo. - **Me pregunto si podremos conocer a Green Day...**  
\- **¡Seguro! ¡Tenemos pases para el Backstage después de todo!** -Asintió Pence, emocionado.  
Los tres volvieron la vista hacia Roxas que parecía embobado con algo. Siguieron su mirada, y en seguida se percataron del pelirrojo, seguido de dos rubios que cruzaban la puerta hacia detrás del escenario. Olette soltó una risita, acercándose a la oreja de su amigo.  
\- **Axel está muy guapo, ¿verdad?**  
El rostro de Roxas se encendió, mientras miraba hacia el suelo tímidamente.  
\- **Mmmm...** -Asintió con fuerza como respuesta, haciendo reír aún más a sus tres amigos.  
\- **¡Vamos, Roxas! Seguro que lo conquistas con tus "Mmmm"s.** -Bromeó Hayner, dándole un golpe amistoso en la espalda, y señalando con la cabeza la entrada. - **Si no pasamos ya esto empezará a petarse de gente.**  
\- **Hayner tiene razón. Vamos.**  
El interior del Anfiteatro, aún no tenía mucha gente en él por lo que el grupo de chicos se separó. Hayner convenció a Olette para ir a ver si les dejaban adquirir sus bebidas, mientras, Roxas y Hayner fueron a pillar sitio en la primera fila. Pence iba con su cámara al cuello, como si fuese un turista Alemán que venía a la playa por primera vez. Hayner le había dicho que le parecía patético, pero al moreno le daba completamente igual. Pensaba sacar tantas fotos como pudiese, para recordar este momento eternamente. Y la verdad es que a Roxas no le importaba demasiado, mientras que no las hiciese borrosas como ya había pasado en veranos anteriores.  
Los dos chicos hablaban de temas diversos, sin echar mucha cuenta a la gente que llegaba. Pero si que se percataron del chico bajito que también tenía un pase para la primera fila como ellos. Era ese tipo que trabajaba con Demyx, el que les había elegido la ropa. No se veía como alguien muy sociable, pero en cuanto cruzaron miradas les dedicó un pequeño intento de sonrisa.  
También se fijaron en que Viento, Trueno y Vivi estaban por ahí pululando, pero ni rastro de Seifer.  
Cuando vieron que el concierto estaba a punto de empezar, que el anfiteatro estaba lleno, y que sus dos amigos aún no habían vuelto fue cuando empezaron a temer que les había pasado algo. Roxas le comentó su preocupación a Pence, y le dijo que iría a por ellos pero el moreno se adelantó.  
\- **Quieres ver a Axel, ¿no? ¡Déjamelo a mí!** -Sonrió. Roxas le devolvió la sonrisa.  
\- **Gracias...**  
Sin embargo, en cuanto fue a moverse para ir a por esos dos, Olette llegó con una pequeña mueca. Saludó a los dos chicos, y por su rostro casi se temían lo peor.  
\- **¡Olette! ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? ¿Y Hayner?**  
La castaña se pasó una mano por la nuca.  
- **Hemos tenido un problemita...**

Roxas y Pence se habían marchado hacia el escenario, mientras que Hayner y Olette se fueron al bar que había en la entrada del Anfiteatro. Eligieron a suertes quien intentaría adquirir las bebidas, y por desgracia para la castaña fue ella la perdedora. Suspiró, se ajustó la camiseta como le había recomendado Hayner y caminó hasta el mostrador. El rubio la observaba por detrás, dándole ánimos cada vez que se giraba a mirarlo.  
\- **Esto... Disculpe...** -Empezó la chica. Estaba tan nerviosa, y esto era tan ilegal... - **Em... Cuatro... Cuatro Cubatas.** -Pidió al fin.  
El tipo ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla.  
\- **¿Entrada con bebida?**  
\- **Si, aquí está...** -Murmuró, enseñándole la tarjetita. El hombre le puso las bebidas sin decir más, y Olette se sorprendió de lo fácil que había sido. Pensaba que estas cosas eran mucho más estrictas o algo... - **Gracias.**  
Hayner se acercó, y la ayudó agarrando dos vasos, con una enorme sonrisa. A ella se le escapó una risita, mientras negaba con la cabeza lentamente. En cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos habló el rubio.  
\- **¡No puedo creer que lo hayas conseguido!**  
\- **Lo se. Fue sorprendentemente fácil.** -Asintió la castaña dándole un sorbo a una de las bebidas sin darse cuenta. Siendo sinceros, no sabía mal del todo.  
Cuando estuvieron dispuestos a volver con Roxas y Pence, alguien le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro a Hayner tirándole ambas bebidas al suelo. El rubio se volvió con una mezcla de enfado y confusión en el rostro. Olette le dedicó una de esas miradas de " _Respira, cuenta hasta diez y no la líes aquí_ " pero no funcionó.  
\- **¡Eh! ¡Al menos discúlpate!** -Gritó, sobándose el hombro dolorido. Olette dejó las bebidas en el suelo, y agarró a su amigo por la muñeca para marcharse, sin embargo la chica que lo golpeó se había girado con una sonrisa.  
\- **Vamos, Hayner, déjalo.**  
\- **Vaya, vaya. Pero si son los críos...** -Murmuró una voz irritante, que venía de esa chica rubia, acompañada de un tío con el pelo ridículamente rosa. - **Mira, Marluxia. Dice que me disculpe.**  
Los dos chicos mayores se rieron en la cara del rubio que empezaba a enfadarse más por momentos. Olette seguía intentando no mirarlos directamente, y haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por convencer a Hayner de que no se metiese en ninguna bronca.  
\- **En todo caso deberías disculparte tú, ¿no crees?** -Soltó el tal Marluxia, cuando acabó de reír. - **Eres el que no veía por donde andaba, y ha golpeado a Larxene. Vamos, ni siquiera tendrás que ponerte de rodillas.**  
\- **¿Pero qué dices...?** -Masculló Hayner entrecerrando los ojos.  
\- **¡Hayner!**  
En algún momento la tal Larxene agarró a Olette por un brazo para que dejase de tirar del rubio. No es como si le estuviese haciendo daño, pero es que la chica ya se olía lo que estos dos pretendían. Sólo querían conseguir que los echasen. Como esa chica tocaba en el grupo, no podía irse. ¡Maldición! ¡Si Hayner le escuchase podrían evitar esto!  
\- **Vamos. Discúlpate o enfréntate a las consecuencias.**  
\- **Ugh...**  
El tipo de pelo rosa lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa, levantándolo del suelo. Hayner hizo una mueca de asco total, pero acabó con una sonrisita tonta de superioridad. Olette le hizo señas de que se disculpase y listo, pero una vez más el listo de su amigo la ignoró.  
- **Ni de coña. Que se disculpe la rubia de bote por tirarme las bebidas.** -La chica se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente.  
\- **Hehehe. Muy bien...**  
El tipo levantó un puño, y Olette vio con horror como lanzaba a su amigo contra una de las paredes de la entrada del Anfiteatro de un puñetazo. La risa de esos dos chicos mayores empezó a taladrarle la cabeza, mientras se acercaba corriendo a él.  
\- **¡Hayner! ¿Estás bien?** -Preguntó, mientras el rubio se incorporaba con suaves sollozos, cubriéndose la nariz con ambas manos.  
\- **Duele...** -Murmuró. Olette vio como un par de gotas de sangre caían de sus dedos.  
\- **Oh no... Tenemos que avisar a Roxas y Pence.** -Murmuró la chica intentando ayudarle a ponerse en pie. - **Tienes que ir al baño, Hayner.**  
Otro golpe resonó por todo el Anfiteatro, esta vez el que había caído al suelo era el tipo de pelo rosa que acababa de golpear a su amigo. Larxene miraba con una mezcla de enfado y horror al chico rubio que lo había tumbado de un puñetazo. Olette volvió la vista, con sorpresa.  
\- **No vuelvas a meterte con los niños más pequeños que tú. ¿Te ha quedado claro?** -Soltó una voz grave. Aún en su estado de dolor extremo, Hayner consiguió hacer una mueca de molestia.  
\- **¡Seifer!**  
\- **No soy un niño...** -Masculló Hayner, agarrado al hombro de Olette, la cual lo miró soltando un bufido.  
Marluxia se marchó con Larxene a Dios sabe donde. La chica tampoco les puso demasiada atención. Se fijó en Seifer que empezaba a caminar hacia ellos con una extraña expresión de preocupación. Le ofreció una mano a Olette para cargar él al rubio, y aunque al principio dudó, acabó dejándole el cuerpo de su amigo.  
\- **Lo llevaré al baño. Puedes ir a disfrutar del Concierto.** -Soltó.  
\- **Pero...**  
\- **No te preocupes. Te prometo que no le voy a hacer nada.**  
Olette miró a su amigo unos momentos, que seguía quejándose de forma exagerada, y luego suspiró.  
\- **Está bien...** -Suspiró. Tampoco es como si fuese muy inteligente arrastrar a Hayner por todo el Anfiteatro para que un chico lo pudiese acompañar al baño.  
\- **Primera fila, ¿verdad?**  
- **Uh... Si...**  
\- **Te lo devolveré pronto.** -Seifer sonrió con algo de diversión, y Olette le devolvió la sonrisa.  
\- **Iré a avisar a los demás, ¿vale, Hayner? Te quedarás con Seifer un rato. Estarás bien, ¿verdad?**  
\- **No.** -Soltó secamente con voz nasal.  
- **¡Uy! No te oigo bien con las manos en la cara. Hahaha. Ahora nos vemos.** -Y dicho esto se marchó corriendo para avisar a Roxas y Pence. Esperaba que Hayner le perdonase algún día.

- **Y eso es lo que ha pasado...**  
\- **¡Pobre Hayner!** -Roxas hizo una mueca de preocupación. - **Voy a ver como está...**  
\- **¡NO!** -Olette lo agarró por los hombros. -R **oxas, piénsalo... Si Seifer ha ayudado a Hayner puede que esto signifique que sus estúpidas peleas acaben aquí, y se hagan amigos. Además... Un tiempo a solas a esos dos tampoco les vendrá mal.** -El rubio no entendió del todo a lo que su amiga se refería con eso último. Sonrió para si misma, y continuó. - **Tienes que ver a Axel y animarlo desde aquí, ¿eh?**  
Roxas también sonrió, volviendo la mirada a Pence que le levantó el pulgar.  
\- **Bueno... Vale.** -Asintió con un suspiro. - **Espero que no estén matándose en el baño...** -Murmuró.

\- **Ouch, Ouch, Ouch. Ten más cuidado.**  
- **Lo siento, no sabía que eras una florecilla delicada.** -Bufó Seifer.  
\- **Déjame. Yo lo hago solo.** -Soltó Hayner con enfado.  
El rubio de ojos marrones agacho él solo la cabeza en el lavabo para limpiarse la sangre de la nariz. No estaba rota, por suerte, pero si muy roja. Además se había mordido la lengua y también caía ese estúpido líquido rojo de su boca. ¡Estaba hecho un desastre! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ligar así?  
\- **... ¿Estás bien?**  
\- **Y a ti que te importa.** -Hayner se levantó, limpiándose con la parte de abajo de su camiseta la cara mojada. Seifer soltó otro bufido mientras se cruzaba de brazos apoyado en la pared del baño. Hubo un breve silencio, hasta que Hayner volvió a abrir la boca aún secándose la cara. - **¿Por qué me has ayudado? Se supone que me odias.**  
\- **Um. No te odio. A decir verdad me gustas mucho.** -Murmuró Seifer, restándole importancia con la mano. El otro rubio abrió mucho los ojos, volviéndose hacia su "enemigo mortal". Espera... ¿Seifer estaba diciendo lo que pensaba que estaba diciendo? Pudo notar como su rostro poco a poco iba poniéndose más y más rojo.  
\- **... ¿Eh? ¿Qué te gusto?**  
Seifer fingió una mueca de asco.  
- **¡No así, imbécil!** -Hayner suspiró de alivio, agarrándose de forma exagerada del pecho. Se apoyó en la pared, como lo hacia Seifer, porque eso le hacía quedar guay y él también tenía derecho a serlo. Todavía podía sentir su corazón acelerado por algún motivo. - **Me gusta que seas tan idiota, porque me haces quedar bien. Como ahora por ejemplo.**  
\- **¡Ah! ¡Así que me has ayudado por quedar bien!** -Hayner frunció el ceño, mientras sentía más líquido rojo salir de su nariz. Seifer soltó una risotada, mojando en agua un pico de su propia chaqueta, la cual se había quitado hace un rato.  
- **Por supuesto.** -Murmuró quitándole con cuidado la sangre de los labios al rubio. - **¿Por qué otro motivo lo habría hecho?**  
De nuevo el rostro de Hayner se encendió, y esperaba que el golpe en la nariz lo disimulase.  
\- **Puedo… Hacerlo yo solo...** -No tenía ni idea de porque ahora él también susurraba, ni de porque la cara de Seifer se estaba acercando cada vez más a la suya. Y tampoco sabía porque no lo había apartado ya de un golpetazo. Como si estuviese completamente paralizado. No pudo hacer otra cosa que apretar su espalda contra la pared del baño con expresión de idiota total.  
\- **Encima de que te defiendo. Lo menos que podrías hacer es dar las gracias...** -Sonrió de lado el rubio más alto. Podía sentir la respiración agitada de Hayner contra su propia cara. Escasos centímetros separaban sus labios, los cuales iba reduciendo poco a poco. Apoyó las manos en las caderas del más bajito, y cerró los ojos lentamente.  
Sólo un poco más y...  
- **¡SEIFER! ¡AQUÍ ESTÁS!**  
Ambos rubios se separaron inmediatamente al oír la puerta abrirse de un golpetazo. La cara de Hayner podía confundirse perfectamente con un tomate o una señal de Stop o algo así, mientras se agarraba la nariz intentando disimular inútilmente su sonrojo. Seifer le dedicó una mirada de rabia total a su amigo Trueno, que parecía no saber a qué venía.  
\- **¿Qué quieres?**  
\- **Los amigos del enano me han enviado para ver si ya estaba bien.** -El chico se pasó una mano por la nuca. - **Eh...**  
\- **Si. Ya está bien.** -Respondió Seifer, antes de que Hayner pudiese siquiera abrir la boca. - **Acompáñalo con el resto, Trueno.**  
\- **¿Y tú?**  
\- **Ah. Voy a usar el baño.**  
Hayner caminó de forma torpe y apresurada a la salida, intentando tomar aire por la boca. Antes de salir, se fijó en el rubio que tenía la vista clavada en él.  
\- **Seifer...**  
El chico levantó una ceja.  
\- **¿Qué quieres, perdedor?**  
- **Esto...** -Hayner se quedó callado unos momentos, pero algo pareció hacer click en su interior. Frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua. - **¡Nada! No mereces mi gratitud. Me lo debes todo por lo del martes. Mal profesor.**  
\- **¡Ha! ¡Habló el mal alumno!**  
Al ver que esto iba a empezar otra discusión, Trueno agarró al rubio más pequeño por el brazo derecho. Aunque ahora estuviesen tocando unos teloneros cutres, no le apetecía perderse a Green Day. Antes de que se fuesen Seifer soltó una sonrisita.  
\- **Nos veremos el martes.**  
Y el rostro de Hayner volvió a calentarse, haciendo que se girase con molestia.  
\- **No si te despide mi madre antes.** -Declaró, cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
Una pequeña risita estúpida invadió el baño ahora vacio. Esta fue apagándose poco a poco, y Seifer suspiró.  
\- **Casi...**

\- **¡HAYNER!** -Roxas se lanzó contra su mejor amigo con una enorme sonrisa. - **¿Estás bien? ¡Ah! Tienes toda la cara roja...**  
\- **E-Estoy bien...** -El rubio se pasó una mano por la nuca. - **¿Qué tal ha ido el grupo?**  
\- ¡ **GENIAL! Axel toca muy bien la batería... ¡Ah! ¡Y Green Day los ha felicitado! ¡Ha sido muy guay!**  
Hayner sonrió un poco, mientras Olette lo miraba de forma sospechosa.  
\- **¿Seguro que estás bien...?** -Preguntó, analizándolo de arriba a abajo. - **Seifer no te habrá hecho nada, ¿no?**  
\- **¡Claro que no! ¡Me habría defendido!** -Hayner hizo una mueca para si mismo. - **Pero...**  
\- **¿Pero...?**  
Los tres miraron atentamente al líder del grupo, que se mordió el labio inferior de forma nerviosa. En ese mismo momento Green Day apareció en el escenario para comenzar el concierto real.  
\- **¡Ah! ¡No es importante! Hahaha. Luego os lo cuento.** -Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros, pero Olette seguía algo preocupada. - **Me pregunto si podremos volver a por bebidas...**  
\- **Ugh. ¿Es que tú no aprendes, Hayner?** -Bromeó la chica, olvidando sus preocupaciones. Seguro que no pasaba nada.

Después de la primera canción, un par de chicos se abrieron paso a la primera fila con expresión divertida. Roxas estaba tan distraído por la banda, que no se dio cuenta del pelirrojo que se puso a su lado con una sonrisita. No hasta que Olette le dio un golpecito en el hombro, mientras reía.  
\- **¿Eh...? ¡WAH!** -El rubio dio un respingo, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse. - **¡Axel!**  
\- **Hahaha. Hey, Roxas. Estás muy guapo. ¿Qué tal? ¿Te diviertes?** -Le saludó, revolviéndole el pelo como siempre. Casi se había acostumbrado a que lo hiciera. Casi.  
\- **¡A-ah...! Yo... ¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias!**  
\- **No hay de qué.** -Se le escapó una risita al batería. La música empezó a sonar, y tuvieron que hablar un poco más fuerte. - **Oye, Roxas. Estaba pensando...**  
- **¿Qué?**  
\- **QUE ESTABA PENSANDO.**  
- **A-Ah. ¿En qué?** -Los tres amigos de Roxas prestaban más atención al pelirrojo que a los famosos que tenían delante.  
\- **¿Te gustaría quedar algún día?**  
\- **¿Q-Quedar?** -El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, intentando no tartamudear, pero le era completamente imposible. - **¿T-Todos, quieres decir?**  
\- **Nah. Sólo tú y yo. ¿Qué te parece?**  
\- **Sólo tu y yo...** -Murmuró. Los empujones y risas de sus amigos le decían claramente que accediese y que dejase la timidez a un lado. ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¡Axel le estaba diciendo de quedar! Si su rostro se ponía más rojo estaba seguro de que iba a explotar. - **¡S-S-Si! ¡M-Me encantaría!**  
\- **¡Ah! ¡Guay!**  
Demyx soltó una risita y le señaló a Axel el Backstage probablemente para recoger sus cosas. ¿Había bajado hasta aquí simplemente para pedirle salir un día? No podía ser por eso... ¿Verdad?  
\- **¿Tienes mi número de teléfono?**  
- **¡N-No!**  
\- **Da igual, yo tengo el tuyo.** -Le guiñó un ojo Axel, poniéndolo más nervioso aún. ¿Cómo demonios tenía su número? - **Te llamo mañana, ¿vale?**  
\- **¡S-Si!**  
El pelirrojo soltó una risita y saludó a los tres que estaban detrás de Roxas con las caras pegadas al rubio para oírlo todo.  
- **Pasadlo bien, chicos.**  
En cuanto Axel y Demyx se marcharon, Roxas pudo sentir como si fuese a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Hayner, Pence y Olette lo rodearon con una enorme sonrisa, empezando a hacerle mil y una preguntas, pero él simplemente asentía en silencio, o soltaba sonidos extraños.  
Esto tenía que ser un sueño.


	5. Chapter 5

\- **Aah... Axel...**  
Múltiples suspiros y jadeos escapaban los labios de Roxas, mientras se tumbaba en una enorme cama con cierto pelirrojo encima. Podía sentir como una cálida lengua recorría su cuello, empezando a bajar poco a poco y unas frías manos se colaban por dentro de su camiseta. Le pareció oír la risa del chico que le volvía completamente loco, y abrió un ojo con una sonrisilla. Axel lo miraba con esos penetrantes ojos verdes que casi lo intimidaban.  
\- **Roxas... ¿Estás seguro?** -Murmuró esbozando una sonrisa seductora. El rubio se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, por culpa de la vergüenza y sólo atinó a asentir con fuerza. - **¿De verdad? No pienso detenerme.**  
\- **Vamos...** -Soltó con impaciencia, agarrando a Axel por la nuca y tirándolo para un beso fogoso.  
\- **Tú lo has querido...**  
Y tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos por culpa del pelirrojo que volvió a su tarea de dejarle marcas en el cuello, bajando lentamente e intentando quitarle torpemente la camiseta gris que utilizaba el rubio. Roxas simplemente soltaba algún que otro gemido que intentaba reprimir, mientras sostenía por detrás del cuello al chico de sus sueños.  
\- **A-Axel... Ahh...** -Gimió cuando notó las manos del chico colarse por dentro de su pantalón.  
\- **Roxas...**  
El más pequeño notó un leve dolor en el hombro, pero lo ignoró. No quería estropear un momento tan perfecto como este con sus tonterías. Esto era todo lo que había deseado por un año completo. Estar a solas, así con Axel. Y ahora...  
\- **O-Ouch...** -Murmuró inevitablemente cuando el dolor se hizo un poco más fuerte. El pelirrojo que tenía encima se detuvo de pronto. Roxas no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de molestia. - **No pasa nada... Sigue.**  
Pero no lo hizo.  
\- **Roxas...** -Repitió Axel esta vez casi en un susurro. Y el dolor se hizo más fuerte aún.  
El rubio abrió los ojos, extrañado, pero todo lo que veía era oscuridad. Ni rastro del pelirrojo. Entonces lo sintió con claridad. Alguien le estaba pellizcando el hombro fuertemente.

\- **¡Roxas!** **  
 **\- Ouch.**  
** Con lo primero que sus ojos azules se encontraron fue con el rostro preocupado de su amigo Hayner, que le pellizcaba el hombro con toda la mala leche del mundo. Roxas se sobó la zona dolorida, mientras se incorporaba rápidamente. Todo había sido... ¿Un sueño? Eso explicaba... Bastante.  
\- **¡Anda! Pero si estas despierto.** -Hayner sonrió de forma nerviosa, mientras que el otro rubio lo miraba con expresión molesta. - **Que casualidad.**  
\- **¿Qué hora es...?** -Murmuró mirando a su derecha, donde roncaba Olette en un saco de dormir.  
Era cierto. Habían dormido en casa de Hayner después de volver del concierto. Cloud los acompañó con su amigo Leon y un, muy borracho, Zack. El moreno fue todo el camino ligando con su hermano mayor, y asegurando que se parecía mucho a su madre, y que era completamente adorable. Aunque Cloud parecía harto del moreno, Roxas sabía perfectamente que le avergonzaba todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Después de eso, simplemente entraron en la casa, la Señora Evans le puso una tirita a su hijo en la nariz y a dormir.  
\- **Son... Las cuatro... Lo siento. No podía dormir y...** -Susurró Hayner pasándose una mano por la nuca, con culpabilidad. - **Bueno, ya que estás despierto podríamos ir afuera para no molestar al resto.**  
\- **Recuérdame porque soy tu amigo, Hayner.** -Masculló Roxas con molestia. Al menos se estaba levantando del saco de dormir...

La mayoría de veces que Hayner tenía un problema que le quitaba el sueño, despertaba a Roxas y salían por la ciudad en pijamas, con un bote de helado. Solían ir a la estación y comérselo en las escaleras mientras hablaban de la forma de solucionarlos. Hoy no era distinto. Roxas era consciente de que Hayner lo había molestado porque tenía algo importante que contarle. Solía ser por una mala nota que su madre le reprocharía, por una competición de Struggle, o incluso por una chica que le empezaba a gustar. Por supuesto, se preocupaba de su amigo y de sus cosas. Pero para una vez que tenía un sueño tan bonito... Le hubiera gustado terminarlo al menos. De todas formas, sentía algo de curiosidad por eso que le quitaban las ganas de dormir al rubio así que decidió no quejarse más. Lo acompañó a la cocina para pillar un bote de helado de fresa, y salieron de la casa, no sin antes ponerse sus zapatillas y una chaqueta.  
El camino hacia la estación fue silencioso, sólo oían los grillos chirriar y se guiaban por las suaves luces de las farolas que indicaban el camino. Lo cierto es que de noche, Villa Crepúsculo era aún más bonito que de día. Todo estaba tan tranquilo y callado... Lástima que fuesen a interrumpir ese silencio en nada.  
Se sentaron en las escalerillas de la entrada de la Estación que, obviamente, estaba cerrada por la hora, y abrieron el bote con dos cucharas en mano. Roxas se frotó un ojo y no reprimió un enorme bostezo.  
\- **Vamos, escúpelo.** -Murmuró metiéndose la cuchara en la boca. - **¿Hé ha pashado?**  
\- **Bueno... Fue esta** noche. –Admitió Hayner pasándose una mano por el pelo despeinado. Tampoco iba a andarse con rodeos. - **En el concierto.**  
\- **¿Eh? ¿Te preocupa lo de Larxene?** -Roxas tragó. - **Quiero decir, sí, esa tía da miedo. Pero** no creo que vaya a por ti, probablemente vaya a por Sei-  
Hayner no le dejó acabar, poniéndose nervioso de pronto.  
\- **¡No! ¡No es por eso! Es... Por algo que pasó después.**  
Roxas entrecerró los ojos, con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.  
\- **¿Con** Seifer...? -Su amigo asintió fuertemente. - **¿Te hizo algo?**  
\- **No fue lo que hizo, si no lo que intentó hacer...**  
\- **¿Lo que intentó...?**  
\- **Si, lo que habría hecho si hubiera podido hacerlo** , pero que no hizo porque no pudo.  
El rubio de ojos azules se rascó la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa tonta.  
\- **No he entendido nada. Hahaha.** -No sabía si se reía del cansancio, o de la expresión molesta de Hayner, que parecía desesperado. - **¿Qué es lo que intentó exactamente?** -Preguntó metiéndose otra cucharada en la boca. El otro rubio miró hacia el suelo avergonzado.  
\- **...Besarme.**  
Roxas abrió mucho los ojos, mientras escupía todo el helado que estaba por tragar. Empezó a toser exageradamente, mientras Hayner le daba palmaditas en la espalda con expresión preocupada, y preguntándole si estaba bien. Pero no respondió.  
\- **¿INTENTÓ BESARTE?** –Casi gritó una vez obtuvo aire de nuevo. - **¿Y qué hiciste? ¿Lo golpeaste? ¿Lo tiraste al suelo?**  
\- **La verdad... Es que me quedé completamente quieto.**  
Hubo un pequeño silencio, en el que Roxas intentaba asimilar lo que su amigo le decía. Habría pensado que era una broma, si no fuese por la expresión de horror total que tenía Hayner en esos momentos.  
\- **Hayner... ¿A ti Seifer te...?**  
\- **¿QUÉ? ¡NO!** -El rubio movió las manos de forma exagerada. - **¡No! No, no, no. Ni hablar, vamos. Pft. Seifer. Ni de broma.** -Hubo otro silencio incómodo de unos minutos hasta que Hayner volvió a hablar. - **Bueno, no lo sé.** **  
 **\- ¡HAYNER!**  
 **\- ¡No es mi culpa! Él empezó.**** -Por supuesto sabía que eso no era excusa. Siempre pudo apartarse o decirle a Seifer que no quería nada con él, y que no era gay. Cualquier cosa... Pero no lo hizo.  
\- **Bueno... Si Seifer te gusta...**  
\- **NO me gusta. Simplemente me siento confuso, y asustado porque el martes tengo que ver su estúpida cara.** -Dio un bocado al helado, y luego soltó un quejido porque estaba frío. - **No sé lo que me pasa, Roxas... Siento esta... Incomodidad en la tripa, cada vez que lo pienso. Al principio pensé que eran nauseas por el asco pero...**  
El rubio sonrió un poco, y le dio un golpe en el hombro a su amigo para animarlo.  
\- **Bah, tranquilo. Seguro que es un malentendido.**  
\- **Um...**  
\- **Si... Intentase algo contigo el martes... ¿Qué harías?** -Preguntó, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.  
\- **La verdad es que no lo se...** -Murmuró Hayner pasándose una mano por la nuca. - **También** he pensado en eso pero... De verdad necesito tu consejo. **  
 **\- Bueno… Um… Es difícil, pero te aconsejo que sigas lo que te dicten tus instintos. ¿Quién sabe? ¡Tal vez te gusta y todo!**** -Hayner hizo una mueca. - **Si no... Siempre podemos ayudarte a deshacerte de tus fans.** -Bromeó, con una risita que se le contagió al otro rubio.  
\- **Cambiando de tema... También he pensado que el sábado por la tarde podríamos ir a la playa.**  
- **¡Es buena idea! Pero... La pasta...**  
\- **¡Eso déjamelo a mí!**  
Roxas soltó una risotada. Probablemente los pondría a trabajar en cualquier sitio estúpido. Pero tampoco le importaba. Estaba contento de poder hacer reír a su amigo.  
\- **Siempre podemos venderte a Seifer. Así seguro que podemos comprar sandías y todo.** -Le guiñó un ojo, haciéndolo rabiar un poco.  
- **¡Oye! ¡No es gracioso!** -Refunfuñó Hayner, a pesar de estar soltando suaves risotadas. - **Eh, ni se te ocurra contárselo a ya-sabes-quien.**  
\- **Aw, pero estoy seguro de que a Olette le encantará saber sobre esto.** -Bromeó, dándole un golpe en el hombro a modo de venganza por los pellizcos de antes.  
\- **¡No! ¡Roxaaaas!**  
- **Hahaha. Vale, vaaale.**

Mientras tanto, a la misma hora pero en la zona residencial de Villa Crepúsculo, dos chicos de diecisiete años estaban encerrados en el cuarto de baño de la residencia Sinclair charlando animadamente. Demyx y Axel estaban demasiado animados como para irse a dormir, así que lo primero que se les ocurrió fue repasarse el tinte de pelo.  
Pues sí. Ni Demyx era rubio natural, ni por supuesto Axel era pelirrojo natural. La verdad es que ambos tenían un color de pelo oscuro, Axel más que Demyx. Así que hace unos tres años empezaron a teñirse el cabello. Por ahora el color les iba bastante bien.  
\- **Hey tío. Al final saldrás con Roxas y todo. Felicidades sólo te ha llevado...** -Demyx fingió mirar su reloj, mientras hacia la mezcla de tinte. - **¡Seis meses!**  
\- **Oh cállate. ¿Quieres que hablemos de tiempo? 10 años, Demyx. Y aún no has conseguido ni su número de teléfono.** -Contraatacó el pelirrojo sacándole la lengua. Su amigo soltó un bufido y le restó importancia con la mano.  
\- **Lo importante es que hayas quedado con él antes de que sea ilegal oficialmente.** -Rió ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del más alto de los dos.  
\- **Ya vale.**  
\- **Ya, ya, ya.** -Demyx siguió mezclando el tinte con una sonrisita que poco a poco fue transformándose en una suave risa.  
\- **Ugggggh.**  
\- **No, no. Lo siento, Axel. Pffffft. ¡AXEL ESPERA! -** No pudo decir nada más, porque el pelirrojo se le lanzó encima para darle una lección con el tinte untado en ambas manos. - **¡NO! ¡EL PELO NO!**  
Demyx tampoco iba a quedarse atrás por lo que agarró del suyo color rubio y también empleó todas sus habilidades de ataque, que no eran muchas.

Axel y Demyx se arrepentirían de esa noche por el resto de sus vidas.


	6. Chapter 6

Roxas abrió los ojos lentamente, agotado por culpa de su queridísimo amigo que lo mantuvo despierto hasta las cinco de la mañana comiendo helado. Lo primero que encontró fue la habitación completamente vacía, excepto por Olette que estaba haciendo cosas de espaldas a él. Estúpido Hayner. ¿De dónde sacaba la energía para levantarse pronto, sin dormir una mierda?  
Agarró su teléfono y se fijó en la hora. Aún eran las doce de la mañana. Poco había dormido en su opinión, pero ya no podía volver a hacerlo porque era demasiado tarde. Maldita sea...  
\- **Mmmm... Buenos días.** -Murmuró, incorporándose en su saco de dormir. Olette se giró sorprendida, pero con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.  
\- **¡Buenos días, Roxas! Vamos, vístete. Tenemos que alcanzar a Hayner y Pence.**  
\- **¿Alcanzar...?** -El rubio se puso en pie, buscando con la mirada la ropa de muda que su madre llevó ayer. La encontró en una esquina dobladita, al igual que los pijamas de dos de sus amigos. El de Hayner estaba tirado por el suelo.  
\- **Hayner hoy nos ha dicho que quería ir a la playa este Finde.** -Explicó la chica, mientras que Roxas se quitaba el pijama. - **Así que le he contado que una amiga mía abrió un café Otaku este mismo verano.**  
\- **¿Café Otaku...?**  
\- **¡Si! Está buscando camareros y cocineros, así que le he dicho que nos enchufe por esta semana, en lo que encuentra gente.**  
\- **¿Eso no suele estar lleno de raritos?** -Roxas se colocó una sudadera blanca con capucha. - **Me da mal rollo.**  
\- **Aww vamos. No será para tanto. Además no suelen acosar a los chicos.** -Bromeó, dándole un codazo.  
\- **Porque tú lo digas. Villa Crepúsculo debe ser la ciudad más gay del universo, ¿sabes? ¡Es más! ¡Ayer...!** -Y se calló de pronto, porque recordó la promesa que le hizo a Hayner y no podía incumplirla. Eso si que se consideraría alta traición. Olette lo miró extrañada por el silencio repentino.  
\- **... ¿Ayer?**  
\- **Eh... Esto... Un tío se me insinuó.** -La chica soltó un gritito de sorpresa. - **Sip, como lo oyes.**  
\- **¡Hahaha! ¡Estás hecho un Casanova, Roxas! Primero Axel y luego ese tío.**  
\- **Axel...**  
¡Se le había olvidado por completo! ¡La cita con Axel! Se lanzó literalmente a por su teléfono, y miró sus mensajes. Uno de Hayner, que le metía prisa. Otro de su madre, que le decía si ya había despertado pero... Poco más.  
Suspiró de forma nerviosa, volviendo a su tarea de ponerse pantalones, mientras que Olette soltaba una pequeña risita.  
\- **Ya te llamará. Tranquilo.** -Sonrió, dándole golpecitos en la cabeza como a un perro. - **Venga, no quiero que lleguemos tarde, ¿eh?**  
\- **Ya va, ya va...**

Mientras tanto, dos chicos miraban desesperadamente en el armario buscando algo que tapase ese destrozo que se habían hecho en el pelo. Demyx sacaba mil y una gorras las cuales procedía a lanzar al suelo después. Ninguna tapaba ese estropicio, y le quedaban horribles. Axel, sin embargo iba en busca de algo con capucha. Una sudadera, una chaqueta... ¿Por qué tenía una gabardina larga y negra con capucha? Bah, también la tiró al suelo. ¡Nada le servía!  
\- **Axeeel...** -Lloriqueó el ex-rubio, mirándose al espejo. - **Esto es horrible. Parezco Ronald McDonald.**  
\- **Oh cállate. Soy yo el que tiene el pelo color amarillo pollo. Dios, usas color rubia de bote. Que asco, Demyx.**  
\- **¡Mi color de pelo es muy bonito, que te enteres!** -El chico hizo un pucherito. - **Al menos... Lo era.**  
Siguieron buscando con más ímpetu, por si aún se les escapaba algo. Pero todo estaba perdido. La habían jodido de una forma increíble.  
\- **¿Cómo voy a ir a una cita con Roxas así?**  
\- **A lo mejor le van los rubios. ¿Quien sabe?** -Le picó Demyx, tirándose boca arriba en la cama de Axel completamente rendido. - **¿Crees que Roxas es rubio natural?**  
\- **¡Demyx! ¡No es momento para eso!** -El chico hizo una mueca, que fue relajándose poco a poco. - **Hombre pues si. Tiene las cejas rubias.**  
\- **A lo mejor se las ha teñido...**  
\- **¡Que te calles! A ver. ¿Cuándo podemos volver a teñirnos el pelo?**  
\- **Si no te quieres quedar calvo... Tenemos que esperar al menos una semana.** -Demyx hizo una mueca de disgusto. -No puedo ir a trabajar así...  
\- **Te jodes.** -Axel agarró su teléfono con una mueca. - **Me fastidias mi cita, te fastidio tu tiempo con... Ya-sabes-quien.**  
Tenían esa norma de no pronunciar el nombre de Zexion o Demyx se ponía todo nervioso y patoso, y acababan el día muy mal. Su amigo ignoró completamente el comentario y agarró su Sitar, probablemente para tocar las narices. Axel por su parte, en esos momentos, enviaba un mensaje de texto que le fastidiaba una barbaridad. Estúpido Demyx... Esta si que no se la iba a perdonar.

Roxas y Olette llegaron al dichoso café, en el que esperaban fuera Hayner y Pence. Al rubio le vibró el teléfono en el bolsillo, pero decidió apagarlo porque estaban a punto de entrar. El lugar se veía bastante agradable a decir la verdad. Las mesas estaban bien colocaditas, de fondo sonaba música relajante probablemente de algún anime, y las paredes eran decoradas con posters de alguna otra serie que Roxas reconoció por la afición de su amiga por estos dibujos japoneses.  
\- **¡Olette! ¡Me alegro de que hayáis podido venir!** -Una voz sonó a sus espaldas, haciendo girar a los cuatro chicos.  
Una niña más o menos de su edad con el pelo corto y negro saludó a la castaña con un abrazo. Era bastante delgadita, y pálida. Si no fuese porque Olette le dijo que antes vivía en Bastión Hueco, habría supuesto que era japonesa por sus rasgos.  
\- **¡Xion! ¡Que guay que por fin vengas aquí a vivir!** -Asintió la castaña, con una sonrisa. - **Mira, te presento. Estos son Hayner, Pence y Roxas.**  
Xion los examinó de arriba a abajo, parándose unos momentos en Roxas que se puso algo nervioso.  
\- **Ah... Encantado.**  
\- **Igualmente.** -Asintió la morena. - **Tenías razón. ¡Este es perfecto!**  
\- **¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije!**  
Ambas empezaron a reír, mientras que los chicos se miraban entre ellos, extrañados. ¿Qué demonios le había contado Olette a la tal Xion de ellos? Más importante... ¿Qué le había contado de Roxas para que fuese "perfecto"?  
- **Venid conmigo. Olette, Roxas.** -Sonrió Xion, haciendo un gesto con la mano. - **Y vosotros dos... ¿Sabéis cocinar?** -Preguntó ladeando la cabeza. - **No hay que hacer mucho... Calentar dulces en el microondas, hacer café...**  
Pence la miro con ojos brillantes, lo cual incomodaba un poco a Hayner.  
\- **Esa. Es. Mi especialidad.**  
Xion soltó una suave risita.  
\- **¡Muy bien, entonces! ¿Qué tal si pasáis a la cocina mientras hablo con ellos dos?**  
- **Um... Muy bien...** -Murmuró Hayner, tirando de Pence que seguía con esa expresión extraña e incómoda.  
- **Vamos, Roxas. Esta es la mejor parte.** -Olette sonrió ampliamente, agarrando a su amigo por un brazo.  
¿En dónde demonios se había metido...?

Xion y Olette miraban al rubio horrorizado con curiosidad. Las chicas realmente no esperaban que ese traje le fuera TAN bien al rubio. Por supuesto, hablaban del vestido de sirvienta francesa que era el "uniforme" del café. Hayner y Pence no dejaban de reír, mientras que Roxas intentaba hacerlos callar con verdadera rabia.  
\- **No entiendo por qué Pence y Hayner pueden usar trajes de mayordomo y yo tengo que ir... "así".**  
\- **Es el uniforme de camarero, Roxas. Y ellos están en la barra.** -Volvió a insistir Olette. - **Te queda alucinante. ¡Incluso mejor de lo que me quedaría a mi!**  
- **¿Y si viene gente del Instituto?** -El rubio se cubrió el rostro, avergonzado.  
\- **Vamos, el café está lejos del centro.** -Xion le sonrió, intentando darle ánimos.  
\- **Buahahaha. Roxas estás muy guapa.**  
\- **¡Hayner, cállate!** -Olette le dio un golpe en la nuca. - **Si no serás tú el que se ponga el vestido.**  
\- **¿Eh? ¡Ni hablar!** -El otro rubio se pasó una mano por donde le había golpeado la chica. - **Va, Roxas. Si viene alguien conocido te prometo que te esconderé.**  
\- **¿De verdad...?** -Roxas hizo un pucherito.  
\- **¡Yo también usaré ese vestido! ¡No tienes que preocuparte!** -Sonrió Olette ampliamente.  
\- **Pero no es lo mismo...** -Murmuró.  
\- **Piensa en la playa, tío.** -Insistió Pence.  
\- **Y sólo serán cinco días...**  
El rubio miro a cada uno de sus amigos, y acabó posando la vista en Xion que parecía muy contenta con su nuevo equipo de trabajadores. Acabó con un suspiro agotado, posándose la mano en la frente.  
\- **Bueno... Está bien. Lo haré.**  
\- **¡Viva!** -Las dos chicas chocaron las manos, y procedieron a quitarle el traje a Roxas. - **Apuesto a que así vendrán muchas chicas.**  
\- **¿Chicas...?**  
\- **Siempre hay chicas dispuestas a ver un rubio mono en traje de Maid.** -Asintió Xion seriamente. - **¡Muchas gracias, chicos! Apuesto a que esto va a recibir muchísimas visitas. ¡Abriremos a las cinco! Os veo luego.**  
\- **Eso no me anima demasiado...** -Masculló Roxas.

Demyx y Axel al fin encontraron un par de chaquetas con capucha que cubriesen su desastre de pelo, y quedaron con Larxene, después de almorzar. La chica les contó que su hermana pequeña quería ir a un bar de esos raros para Frikis, que tanto le gustaban, y que no iba a ir sola ni de coña. Al principio los dos se negaron enérgicamente, pero sinceramente les daba más miedo la reacción de Larxene que toda la ciudad los viese con los colores invertidos.  
Axel iba mirando su teléfono, preocupado. Roxas aún no le había respondido, ni siquiera había visto el mensaje. O a lo mejor si, y se había enfadado. Genial. Gracias a Demyx había una oportunidad de oro para liarse con uno de los chicos más lindos del Instituto. Pensaba vengarse. Más todavía.  
\- **¡Axel! ¡Demyx!** -Una chica bajita y rubia saludó a los dos encapuchados con una enorme sonrisa.  
\- **Naminé...** -Murmuraron sin mucho entusiasmo.  
\- **¿Pasa algo?** **Tenéis cara de amargados.** -Larxene se cruzo de brazos con una mueca. - **Quitaos esas cosas. Os va a dar una insolación...**  
\- **¡NO!** -Los dos se apartaron rápidamente. Ambas rubias los miraron de forma confusa. - **Es que...** **  
**Si Roxas lo viera... Probablemente se reiría en toda su cara.

Si Axel lo viera... Probablemente se reiría en toda su cara. ¡Estaba ridículo! Lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de el vestido le quedase bien y todo. ¡Maldita sea! Las palabras de ánimo de Olette lo único que hacían era hundirlo aún más en su miseria. Cosas como " _¡Estas tan lindo!_ " o... " _¡Serias un buen protagonista de anime!_ ". También Xion lo había comparado más de una vez con un tal Len Kaga... algo. Que horrible todo.  
Encima tenía que tomar nota como si lo que llevase no fuera completamente ridículo. Hayner lo tenía fácil. Pence hacía todo el rollo de cocina y él les sonreía a las chicas como si fuera un príncipe encantador. Si le tocaba mucho las narices definitivamente lo iba a amenazar con lo de Seifer.  
Cuando abrieron por fin, se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo detrás de Hayner intentando ocultar su patética presencia. Había poca clientela, y Olette podía manejar solita a los tres o cuatro babosos que habían entrado. Todo se complicó, cuando pasada media hora el sitio se llenó un poco más, y a su pobre amiga le faltaban manos.  
\- **Rooooxas sal de detrás de Hayner.** -Ahora intentaba por todos los medios sacar al rubio de detrás del chico que empezaba a agobiarse. - **Xion nos va a echaaar.**  
\- **Está bien...** -Lloriqueó, por fin dejando a su amigo en paz. - **Vale... Bien. ¿Qué hago?**  
\- **Oh no...** -Olette murmuró mirando hacia la puerta. - **Escucha te prometo que te dejaré quedarte detrás de Hayner si me haces un favor.**  
Roxas se olía algo horrible.  
\- **¿Qué favor...?** -Lo siguiente que supo fue que Olette le golpeaba la espalda hacia una mesa.  
\- **¡Atiende tú a Larxene!**  
\- **¿QUÉ? ¡ESPERA!**  
Muy tarde. Se vio cara a cara con Larxene, que iba acompañada de una chica de su edad rubia, y dos tipos encapuchados. Supuso que uno sería el tal Marluxia que le pegó a Hayner. Entendía el miedo irracional de Olette hacia la tía esta, pero... Aún así... ¡Era amiga de Axel! ¡PODÍA DECIRSELO!  
O tal vez ella no lo reconocería. ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ¡No lo reconocería! ...¿Verdad?  
¡Tenía que pensar algo!

\- **Sólo digo que jugar a las cuatro de la mañana con tintes es de subnorma...** -Larxene se vio interrumpida por el camarero que se había acercado. Supuso que era un camarero, porque tenía la cara cubierta por el papel y no podía verse.  
- **¿O-Os tomo nota?** -Murmuró una voz algo grave pero temblorosa.  
\- **¿Vais a tomar algo?** -Preguntó Larxene, ignorando el hecho de no saber como era el rostro de su camarero. Probablemente era feísimo y por eso se la tapaba.  
Las dos figuras encapuchadas negaron con la cabeza, mientras que Naminé empezaba a pedir media carta para ella solita. El camarero en traje de chica fue anotando tan rápido como pudo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la rubia más mayor se marchó al baño, porque ya no estaba en su asiento.  
Suspiró con alivio, bajando el papel para seguir anotando todo lo que le dictaba la niña, pero se asustó porque uno de los tipos con capuchas se calló de la silla.  
\- **¿Estás bien...?** -Preguntó Roxas, levantando una ceja.  
Una risita salió del otro tipo encapuchado, y fue entonces cuando el que se había caído agarró al otro por el brazo y se fueron corriendo al baño... Raritos.  
\- **Oye...** -La voz de la rubia más pequeña llamó su atención.  
\- **Ah... Dime.** -Intentó sonreír, sin ponerse muy nervioso.  
\- **¿Cómo te llamas?** -Preguntó la chica casi con estrellas en los ojos. - **Yo soy Naminé, encantada.**  
\- **Ah... Roxas.** -Asintió el rubio con una risita. - **Encantado, Naminé. En seguida te traigo... Todo lo que has pedido.**  
Ambos empezaron a reír, mientras que la chica asentía, notando sus mejillas sonrojarse. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Un chico guapo, que parecía recién sacado de un anime shojo le estaba sonriendo y hablando. Al no ir al Instituto, ella no tenía mucho contacto con el exterior, pero en su interior sabía que Roxas era especial. Como si estuviesen destinados o algo.  
¡Definitivamente no podía dejarlo escapar!

Demyx no podía dejar de reír en el cuarto de baño, mientras que Axel intentaba procesar lo que acababa de ver. Roxas... ¡Su Roxas! ¡El chico con el que iba a tener una cita! Trabajaba ahí... No sólo eso. Trabajaba ahí, vestido de... Lo que sea que eso fuese. El caso es que iba con un vestidito corto, que le quedaba de escándalo. ¿Cómo no había sido informado de esto antes?  
\- **Y va y se cae, el idiota. ¡Hahaha!**  
\- **¡Cállate, Demyx!** -Axel se dio con la palma abierta en toda la frente.  
Pero... ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí? ¡Tenía que salir a disfrutar de las vistas! Agarró a su amigo por la muñeca de nuevo y salieron como un rayo hacia su asiento. Tan rápido que se le olvidó subirse la capucha.  
\- **¡Naminé! ¿Y el camarero?**  
\- **Ah... ¡Mira! ¡Ahí viene!** -Sonrió la chica señalando a Roxas que caminaba lentamente, muy concentrado en no tirar el batido de chocolate. - **¡Roxas!**  
El rubio levantó la vista con una sonrisita hacia la chica, pero cuando se fijo en su lado, sintió todo su rostro volverse pálido y seguidamente rojo como una señal de Stop. El batido se le resbaló y acabó por todo el suelo, llamando la atención de Olette.  
\- **¿Roxas? ¿Qué...?** -La chica volvió la vista, y no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca. - **¡AXEL!** -El chico frunció el ceño. Pensó que cómo lo habían reconocido, pero entonces se dio cuenta. - **Y... Tu pelo...**  
Oh. Mierda.


	7. Chapter 7

- **Vaya, Hayner... Te has despertado pronto.**  
\- **Mmmm...**  
El único hijo de los Evans se sentó el Martes a las ocho y media de la mañana en el comedor, cansado. Se había asegurado de vestirse y arreglarse el pelo para las clases con Seifer. Ahora, más que nunca, quería evitar por todos los medios que lo pillara en pijamas. Mientras se servía un tazón de cereales, su mente se distrajo pensando en Roxas. A pesar de que ya hubiese perdonado a Olette y Xion, aún se veía resentido con ellas. Por lo menos ya no tenía que llevar ese vestidito de chica. Era un avance.  
Según le había contado, Axel no volvió a hablarle después de un mensaje diciendo que "no podía quedar esa semana". El pobre rubio estaba convencido de que había hecho el más absoluto ridículo. Tenía que buscar una forma de animar a su mejor amigo cuanto antes. Un Roxas deprimido no era un Roxas divertido.  
Interrumpieron su ritual de remover los cereales sin comer nada, cuando sonó el timbre. La Señora Evans se levantó con una enorme sonrisa, y Hayner pudo oír desde el comedor como saludaba a su queridísimo tutor con el modo de madre perfecta encendido. Incluso había preparado desayuno para Seifer, el cual colocó en una bandejita de plata. Maldita madre con dos caras.  
\- **Buenos días.** -Saludó esa grave y estúpida voz. Hayner notó un leve tono de burla, que simplemente lo puso aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.  
- **Llegas temprano.** -Reprochó metiéndose una cucharada de su desayuno en la boca.  
\- **¿Si? No me había dado cuenta.** -Seifer se volvió a su madre con todo el descaro del mundo. - **Puedo volver más tarde...**  
\- **Oh no, cielo. Quédate y desayuna con Hayner. Encima que vienes desde la zona Residencial...** -La mujer se tragó la estrategia de dar pena de ese imbécil, y lo invitó a sentarse en su propia mesa.  
\- **La zona de los pijos...** -Masculló el hijo de esa ingenua mujer.  
\- **¡Hayner! No seas maleducado. Ofrécele cereales a Seifer.**  
El rubio soltó un largo y cansado suspiro, mientras posaba brevemente la mirada en el chico que tenía enfrente. Sonreía de esa forma perturbadora, que sólo le provocaba más incomodidad en el estómago. Le daba igual lo que Roxas dijese. Eso eran nauseas seguro. ¡Tenían que serlo!  
\- **Seifer. ¿Quieres cereales?** -Soltó, al notar la mirada endiablada de su madre clavada en su nuca.  
\- **Me encantarían.** -Asintió, levantando una ceja.  
Oh, sí. Estas clases iban a ser lo más.

Cuando por fin empezaron con las clases de verdad, no había forma de que Hayner se relajase. Cualquier movimiento que Seifer hacía, ya fuese para sacar un libro, o responder un mensaje de texto, para él era sospechoso. Además era el peor tutor del universo. Simplemente le mandaba a hacer tarea, y se sentaba a jugar con su teléfono. Menudo capullo.  
La puerta se abrió repentinamente mientras que Hayner tenía la cabeza metida en un problema de Matemáticas. Cuando volvió la vista, no supo como lo hizo, pero Seifer tenía en sus manos un libro de Mates avanzadas, y estaba leyendo en voz alta, fingiendo dictarle algo. ¿De qué iba este tío?  
\- **Chicos, siento interrumpir.** -Soltó con voz cantarina su madre, como si Seifer fuese su hijo mayor y ejemplar. - **Voy a bajar a comprar. ¿Creéis que podréis vigilar la casa solos?**  
Un escalofrío bajó por la espalda de Hayner al notar la sonrisa del chico de su lado.  
\- **Por supuesto. No tiene porque preocuparse, Señora Evans.**  
La mujer soltó una suave risita y se marchó. Así sin más. Dejando a su pobre hijo en manos de un verdadero depredador. O al menos esa es la impresión que daba.  
En cuanto la puerta de la casa se cerró, Hayner volvió la mirada lentamente hacia Seifer. Pero el rubio había vuelto a sacar su teléfono y procedió una vez más a ignorarlo. Entrecerró los ojos, y con un bufido molesto volvió a sus problemas de Matemáticas. Pensó en ignorarle él también, pero la cosa no duró ni un minuto.  
\- **¿No piensas hacer nada?** -Soltó de pronto, llamando la atención de Seifer que levantó momentáneamente la mirada de su teléfono. Luego volvió a su tarea de pasar de todo.  
\- **No se a lo que te refieres.**  
- **Al concierto. Intentaste besarme.** -Hayner frunció el ceño con molestia. No podía simplemente dejarlo confuso y dudoso sobre su visa entera, y ahora ignorarlo. ¡No era normal! Al menos podrían hablarlo o algo.  
Seifer dejó el teléfono en la cama, y se volvió hacia su rostro ceñudo con una sonrisa burlona, lo cual simplemente lo enfadó aún más. ¡Eso era! Todo había sido una broma tonta para meterse con él. Seguro que ahora había dado más motivos a Seifer y sus amiguitos para reírse. ¡Y pronto todo el Instituto sabría que no se había negado a besarlo! Por algún motivo notó algo de presión en el pecho, mientras su rostro se volvía rojo por la vergüenza.  
\- **¿A dónde vas?** -Preguntó con tranquilidad Seifer, levantándose, al igual que lo había hecho Hayner.  
\- **Lejos de ti.** -Respondió él, frunciendo aún más el ceño y agarrando con fuerza el pomo de la puerta de su habitación. - **¿Sabes? No es gracioso intentar besar a alguien simplemente por una broma. Es de capullo, más bien. Se lo voy a decir a tod- ¡Ouch!** **  
**Su espalda chocó contra la puerta, mientras Seifer lo agarraba de la muñeca que tenía en el pomo, y la puso a la altura de su cabeza también presionada contra la entrada, para que no pudiese abrirla. Hayner hizo una mueca, mientras intentaba soltarse. ¿Desde cuándo tenía este tío tanta fuerza?  
\- **Por favor. ¿Se lo vas a decir a todos? Apuesto a que ya se lo has contado a los otros tres críos.** -Bufó Seifer, evitando, con bastante facilidad, que Hayner escapase.  
\- **¡Te equivocas, imbécil! No se lo he dicho a nadie.** -Mintió el otro rubio, notando su rostro calentarse. No estaba muy seguro si de ira o vergüenza.  
\- **De todas formas. ¿Por qué te molesta que ya no quiera besarte?** -El más alto sonrió un poco, acercándose lentamente a su rostro, retándolo con la mirada. - **No será que yo te gusto o algo así...**  
Hayner entonces se quedó sin palabras. ¿Seifer le gustaba? Quería gritar que no, ni en un millón de años. Pero... Eso sería simplemente mentirse a si mismo. ¿De qué serviría? Abrió la boca, y la cerró varias veces en busca de una respuesta acertada. Pero no había ninguna.  
No pudo pensar en mucho más, porque notó una enorme presión sobre sus labios. Un ruido extraño escapó de su boca al darse cuenta de que Seifer al final si que lo estaba besando. Agradeció a los cielos que el chico dejase su mano libre y procediese a agarrarlo por las caderas, porque de otra forma se habría caído al suelo al perder toda la fuerza por unos momentos. Pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello de Seifer y simplemente se dejó llevar. No es como si estuviese usando la cabeza en esos momentos de todas formas.  
Notó su espalda chocar con más fuerza sobre la puerta, cuando el rubio intentó introducir la lengua en su boca, y no se resistió de ninguna forma, simplemente abrió la boca. Hacía lo que podía, intentando respirar y responder torpemente el estúpido beso, pero no era tan fácil como se ve en las películas, y mucho menos si era la primera vez.  
Un ruido insoportable entonces los interrumpió. Una canción que Hayner reconoció al momento.  
El más alto se separó unos momentos de sus labios, mirando con molestia el teléfono que tenía en el bolsillo. Hayner lo agarró para comprobar quien era, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo de sacarlo, porque Seifer se lanzó contra su cuello, procediendo a hacer cosas que ni él mismo hubiera imaginado.  
\- **No lo cojas...** -Susurró cerca de su oído, volviendo a debilitar sus fuerzas.  
Hayner intentó hablar entre jadeos, que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que salían de él, pero le era difícil.  
\- **N-No ib- aah... Hacerlo... Imbécil.** -Murmuró lanzando el teléfono hacia su cama.  
La foto de Roxas eventualmente dejó de parpadear en la pantalla.

Roxas miró directamente hacia su teléfono, extrañado. Se suponía que a estas horas Hayner tenía que estar más que despierto. Pensó en volver a llamar a su mejor amigo, pero recordó que si lo hacía probablemente Seifer le lanzaría el teléfono por la ventana, o algo así, por interrumpir las clases. No quería deberle un móvil nuevo al rubio.  
Suspiró, y se levantó de la cama con una mueca cansada. Lo mejor probablemente sería ir a ver a Hayner directamente a su casa, e ir juntos al trabajo. Así le podría hablar del nuevo mensaje que había recibido de Axel.  
 **"¿Hoy vas a trabajar?**  
 **Me paso por ahí y hablamos, ¿vale?"**  
¡Estaba tan nervioso! ¿De qué es lo que quería hablar exactamente? A lo mejor se iba a reír de él por lo del otro día. O tal vez y sólo tal vez... Querría quedar esta vez de verdad. Se volvió una bola de nervios, igual que el día de concierto, y no podía parar quieto. Por supuesto, su madre notó esto en seguida, pero lo decidió dejar pasar con una risita. Cosas de adolescentes.

No tardó en llegar a casa de Hayner con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Llamó unas tres o cuatro veces al telefonillo hasta que alguien se dignó a cogerlo al fin.  
\- **¿Si?** -La voz de su amigo sonaba molesta por algún motivo.  
\- **Eh, tío. Tenemos trabajo, ¿recuerdas?**  
\- **¡AH!**  
\- **... ¿Hayner?** -Roxas se quedó mirando al portero automático con una expresión confusa. - **¿Estás bien?**  
\- **¡E-Eh! ¡Si! ¡El trabajo! Ahora bajo.**  
Y colgó abruptamente. El rubio se rascó la nuca con una mueca, sentándose en las escalerillas de siempre. Podía entender que Hayner estuviese nervioso por el tema de Seifer, pero sonaba demasiado extraño como para no preocuparse. Se aseguraría de preguntarle una vez bajase.  
Esperó unos cinco minutos jugando con su teléfono, cuando oyó algunos pasos bajar corriendo. Se levantó, para ver a Seifer salir de la casa con una sonrisita de capullo prepotente.  
- **Enano.** -Saludó con la cabeza, antes de marcharse. Parecía de buen humor. Probablemente habría molestado a su pobre amigo, y ganado.  
Se preparó mentalmente para las mil y una quejas que Hayner tendría al respecto.  
El chico no tardó mucho más en bajar, colocándose la corbata del uniforme torpemente. Roxas no pudo evitar soltar una risotada, y se acercó para ayudarlo.  
\- **Pffft. Estás hecho un desastre.** -Bromeó, poniéndole la dichosa corbata negra. - **¿Qué tal con Seifer? ¿Intentó acosarte al final?**  
\- **¿Eh? ¡Ah! Eh... ¡S-Si!** -Hayner se pasó una mano por el pelo. - **Pero le paré los pies, ¿sabes? Le dije que no quería nada con él, y se lo tomó bastante bien. Fue una resolución de adultos que-**  
- **Hayner.** -El rubio se quedó en silencio, ante la mirada de Roxas, que era una mezcla de asco y diversión. - **¿Crees que arriba tienes maquillaje de tu madre?**  
\- **¿Maquillaje...?**  
El chico de ojos azules lo agarró de los hombros, y lo guió hasta un escaparate donde pudo ver perfectamente como tenía pequeños moratones por todo el cuello. Pudo oír la risa de Roxas taladrarle los oídos.  
\- **Así que le rechazaste...**  
Hayner se apoyó contra el cristal con expresión horrorizada, tocándose el cuelo como si así fuese a desaparecer.  
\- **Hijo de puta.**

**\- ¡Llegáis tarde!** -Se quejaron Xion y Olette en cuanto los dos rubios llegaron corriendo al Restaurante.  
\- **Lo siento mucho. Hemos tenido problemas y...** -Roxas volvió la mirada hacia Hayner, que había conseguido disimular los estúpidos chupetones con maquillaje. El de ojos azules agradeció a los cielos que al final aceptase a ir a ese curso de maquillaje con Pence.  
- **En fin. Roxas alguien te estaba buscando.** -Sonrió su amiga, señalando a una mesa.  
El rubio se volvió esperanzado, pensando que sería Axel. Tenía que admitir que se decepcionó un poco bastante al ver la cabellera rubia de Naminé, que había decidido ir todos los días a verle.  
Se acercó a la mesa, y empezó a charlar con la chica de forma cordial. Estuvieron charlando un rato, con el café medio vacio. Hayner jugaba con las cucharillas a ponérsela en los morros. Olette charlaba con Xion, y Pence hacia una tarta de chocolate con un olor estupendo.  
Fue entonces cuando sonó la campanita de la puerta, que casi todos se volvieron, con una sonrisa. Todos excepto Roxas que estaba distraído con la chica rubia. Olette empezó a charlar animadamente, y guió al chico que acababa de entrar hacia la mesa de Naminé.  
\- **Anda. Hola, Axel.** -Saludó la muchacha con una sonrisita.  
\- **¿Axel?** -Roxas se giró, empezando a sentir esos estúpidos nervios que le venían cada vez que el pelirrojo estaba presente. - **¡A-A-Ax..!**  
\- **¡Hey, Roxas! Naminé...** -Sonrió el chico, que tenía de vuelta su pelo rojo. - **Vaya... ¿Hoy no usas el vestido?**  
El rubio se cubrió medio rostro con la bandeja que usó para traerle un helado a Naminé, por la vergüenza.  
\- **N-No...**  
\- **Hahaha. Es broma, hombre. Estabas bastante adorable.**  
Y eso sólo hizo que su rostro se volviese más rojo aún. Pudo oír perfectamente a Olette soltar un "Awww", y le dedicó una mirada de esas que significaban "No seas cotilla". La chica, lo ignoró, y siguió fingiendo atender a la mesa vacía de al lado.  
\- **Tu... Volviste a ser pelirrojo.** -Murmuró por decir algo.  
\- **Pues ya ves. Hahahaha. Que le dije al peluquero "Lavar y cortar" y parece que entender que quería el look de Paris Hilton o algo.** -Bromeó, sacando una suave risita a Roxas. - **En fin. Me preguntaba si querías quedar este viernes.**  
\- **Ah... Este Viernes...** -Roxas volvió la mirada a sus amigos con una mueca. - **I-Íbamos a ir a la playa y...**  
Y Olette saltó de su escondite. Si es que parecía una leona esperando para cazar a su presa.  
\- **¡Axel! ¿Qué tal si os venía a la playa tu y Demyx? ¡Lo pasaremos bien!** -Soltó la chica.  
 **\- ¡Olette, espera...!**  
 **\- Oye, es buena idea. ¿Os importa que invite a un par de amigos más?**  
 **\- ¡O-Oye...!**  
 **\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Naminé tu también puedes venir! ¡Incluso Xion!**  
 **\- Pero...**  
 **\- ¡GENIAL!** -Naminé dio un par de palmaditas, emocionada.  
¡No quería que Axel lo viese en bañador! ¡Iba a ser un caos! Se pondría rojo como un cangrejo, y acabaría con la camiseta puesta todo el día. ¡Encima iban a ir todos! Él que realmente quería quedar a solas con Axel...  
\- **Hey Roxas.** -Después de aclarar la hora y el lugar de quedada con Olette, el pelirrojo se volvió hacia él con una sonrisita extraña. - **Te puedo enseñar mi lugar secreto en la playa.**  
\- **¿Lugar... Secreto...?** -El rubio empezó a ponerse rojo de nuevo.  
\- **¡Claro! Tú y yo solos. ¿Te gusta la idea?**  
\- **¡Ah! ¡S-S-Si!**  
\- **¡Estupendo! Hasta el Viernes, entonces.** -Rió el chico, guiñándole un ojo.

En cuanto Axel se marchó, Roxas se cubrió la cara entera con la bandeja, avergonzado. Olette le dio una palmadita en la espalda soltando una risotada. Seguidamente le sacudió el pelo y sonrió.  
\- **Al final le gustó el vestido.** -Bromeó, dándole un codazo, haciendo reír al rubio.  
\- **Oh venga ya. Cállate.**  
Los dos se marcharon para gorronear de la tarta de Pence, y traerle un trozo a su clienta. Naminé se quedó callada unos momentos antes de ladear la cabeza.

¿Acaso Roxas...? Su Roxas era...  
¡Y con Axel! ¡El chico que le gustaba a su hermana!  
Eso era... ¡Era horrible!


	8. Chapter 8

Demyx abrió un ojo perezosamente. Levantó la cabeza para ver como un charco de baba había sido formado en la cristalera de la mesa de su salón. Se limpió la barbilla con la mano, y soltó un bostezo mirando su salón en busca de algo para desayunar. El olor de Doritos llamó su atención, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormido con la mano metida en un paquete a medio comer. Algún día despertaría de forma normal después de que Axel durmiese en su casa. Ese día no era hoy.  
Se limpió la mano naranja en la camiseta y se puso en pie. Después de estirarse y notar todos sus huesos crujir, puso rumbo a la cocina en busca de su teléfono móvil. Tenía que estar en alguna pila de basura seguro. Aprovechó para recoger un poco antes de que su madre le pegase una paliza por guarro, y así fue como encontró a su amigo pelirrojo babeando sobre el suelo, con una revista en la cara.  
\- **Axeeel. Levanta.** -Soltó, empezando a patear su costado. - **Tengo hambre. Hay que arreglar el salón. Y tenemos que ir a comprar bañadores para mañana.**  
\- **Demyx vete al cuerno.** -Respondió, escondiendo la cara entre sus brazos y amenazando con arrancarle la pierna. Pero eso sólo hizo que el rubio insistiera aún más.  
\- **¿Quieres que Roxas te vea en calzoncillos? Hay que comprar. Vaaamoooos.**  
De alguna forma u otra consiguió levantar a su amigo, y lo obligó a limpiar con él. No iba a comerse el marrón él solo. Y mucho menos si casi todo lo había causado Axel. Como por ejemplo los mil y un vasos de Coca-Cola. El señorito no podía rehusarlos. Noooo. Tenía que traer otros nuevos. ¡Ala! ¡Más cosas para fregar!  
Esto les iba a llevar un buen rato...

A pesar de levantarse a las diez, no fue hasta las doce y media que llegaron al centro comercial. Iban más o menos con una idea de lo que querían comprar. Demyx había insistido en uno azul. "Me da igual como sea, mientras sea azul". Esa era la respuesta que le daba, siempre que Axel le preguntaba COMO quería el bañador. No el color. La forma. Este chaval era un cabezota de mucho cuidado.  
Por su parte, el pelirrojo había decidido usar uno de esos largos que quedaban bastante guays. Su misión sería hacer que Roxas cayese a sus pies de lo bien que se veía. Cuando le comunicó esto a su mejor amigo, el rubio soltó una risotada.  
\- **Eso tampoco es muy difícil, ¿sabes? Sólo con decir su nombre ya se pone todo nervioso.** -Se burló, dándole un codazo. - **Apuesto treinta platines a que acaba desmayándose mañana.**  
\- **¿Sólo treinta?** -Axel levantó una ceja, divertido. - **Eres un tacaño, Demyx.**  
\- **De tacaño nada. Que estoy más pelado que un pollo.**  
Siguieron caminando por el centro comercial, buscando una tienda de bañadores, cuando encontraron algo mejor aún. Axel le dio un codazo a su amigo al ver a cierto chico bajito salir del baño por el que estaban a punto de pasar. No, no era Roxas, aunque tampoco se diferenciaban mucho en altura.  
\- **No, Axel ni se te ocurra te voy a destru-**  
- **¡Zexion! ¡Hey!** -Saludó con una enorme sonrisa demoníaca. Demyx le golpeó el hombro con toda su fuerza.  
Zexion levantó la cabeza del libro, de forma distraída y se giró hacia el par de idiotas que le saludaban de forma extraña. Aún con su expresión monótona se acercó para saludar. Era de buena educación.  
\- **Buenos días Demyx, Axel.** -Respondió dejando su ejemplar abajo, para no hacer una falta de respeto. - **¿Qué os trae por aquí?**  
\- **Oh. Íbamos a comprar bañadores.** -Sonrió Axel, dándole un codazo a Demyx.  
\- **S-Seh.** -El rubio también hizo un intento de sonrisa, aunque se veía nervioso por algún motivo. - **¿Y tú qué?**  
\- **Ah venía con...** -El chico se giró de forma distraída, y luego negó con la cabeza. - **Es igual. ¿Vais a la playa?**  
\- **¡Si! Hey. ¿Qué tal si vienes tu también? ¡Es mañana!** -Axel ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, notando al rubio ponerse más tenso.  
\- **Mañana...** -Zexion hizo una pequeña mueca, mientras que los miraba. - **¿Vais vosotros solos...?**  
\- **Bueno, también irán Roxas y sus amigos.** -Aclaró Demyx. - **Hahaha. E-Es igual. Probablemente acabemos haciendo de niñeras.**  
\- **Roxas...** -El chico bajito se encogió de hombros. - **Si. Me gustaría ir. Puede ser divertido...** -Murmuró.  
\- **¿EN SERIO?** -Los dos chicos altos se miraron sorprendidos, aunque luego le dedicaron una sonrisa.  
\- **Um... Bueno. Pero tengo que preguntárselo a mi Padre y...** -Se colocó una mano en la barbilla, volviendo la mirada hacia Demyx directamente. - **¿Qué tal si me das tu número?**  
\- **M-m-mi número... ¡Ah! ¡D-De teléfono! ¡Hahaha! Es que no me lo... Espera, voy a...**  
\- **Trae ya te lo apunto yo.** -Axel agarró el móvil de Zexion y empezó a escribir el teléfono de Demyx con rapidez. - **Listo. Es que si tenemos que esperar a que este saque su móvil nos dan aquí las uvas.**  
El rubio miró a su amigo, ofendido. Al más bajito se le escapó una risita la cual silencio rápidamente, aunque aún tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.  
\- **Te digo en un rato, ¿vale?**  
\- **V-Vale.**  
- **En fin... Volveré con mis guardaespaldas. Luego hablamos.**  
\- **¡Hasta luego, Zex!** -Se despidieron a la vez Axel y Demyx, que se miraron con diversión.  
Empezaron a caminar de nuevo en busca de un baño, mientras que bromeaban sobre distintas cosas. Como que en el trabajo el chico era mucho más serio, o como los burritos le daban superpoderes a Demyx para no estar tan nervioso. También ayudaba el hecho de que Zexion siempre se encerraba en el almacén a leer y hacer el vago tanto como él.  
Pero entonces, ambos parecieron reaccionar a la vez.  
\- **Espera. ¿Ha dicho GUARDAESPALDAS?**  
Se giraron rápidamente, pero para cuando lo hicieron Zexion ya se había marchado.

Después de comprar los bañadores, Demyx insistió unas treinta y nueve mil veces en ir a comprar algo para desayunar. Los desayunos de Demyx no eran muy saludables que digamos. Hoy le apetecía una hamburguesa de pollo del Burguer King con extra de patatas. ¿A quién se le ocurría comer algo así? Axel aquel día no se negó a pedir lo mismo. Simplemente porque ya casi eran la una de la tarde, y también empezaba a tener hambre. Pero esto no solía ser así, cuando el rubio quería comer pizza a las nueve de la mañana. Él acababa comiendo un trozo y escupiéndolo de la fatiga. Admiraba el estómago de hierro de su amigo.  
Mientras que el rubio intentaba ligarse a la amable dependienta para que les hicieran un descuento, un par de voces agudas alertaron los sentidos de Axel.  
\- **Vale pero... Fue sólo un beso. Tampoco creo que eso signifique que tengamos que ser novios o algo así...**  
\- **Claro que no. Pero te he preguntado si te gustaría.**  
\- **Uh...**  
\- **¡Que fuerte! ¡Te lo estás pensando, Hayner!**  
\- **Oh, cállate, Roxas.**  
\- **¡Roxas!** -Los dos rubios bajitos dieron un salto del susto al ver al pelirrojo delante suyo con una enorme sonrisa. En seguida vio como el rostro de su crio favorito se puso del color de un helado de cereza. No pudo evitar soltar una risita. - **Hey. ¿Qué os trae por aquí, chicos?**  
- **Íbamos a comprar unos bañadores para mañana. ¿Y vosotros?** -Respondió Hayner.  
\- **Bueno... Venimos de eso.** -Axel levantó la bolsa con diversión, cuando se fijo en las marcas moradas que tenía el de ojos marrones en el cuello. - **Pffft. Hahaha. ¿Una noche loca, Hayner?**  
El rubio se quedó callado unos momentos, antes de darse cuenta de lo que insinuaba el pelirrojo, y se cubrió el cuello con ambas manos. Luego se volvió a su amigo.  
- **¡Dijiste que casi no se notaban!**  
\- **B-Bueno ya casi... Eh... Se notan menos que ayer, pero más que el martes.**  
Axel levantó una ceja con verdadera curiosidad.  
\- **¿Que tal si os invitamos a almorzar y nos lo cuentas todo?** -Señaló con la cabeza a Demyx, que seguía intentando regatear con la dependienta.  
Hayner y Roxas se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa, y asintieron con fuerza.

\- **Y entonces vino Roxas y... Bueno, él se marchó y me cambié de ropa para ir a trabajar.**  
Demyx y Axel se miraron con diversión, mientras que a Roxas se le escapaba una pequeña risita.  
\- **Pffft. Quien iba a decir que el representante del Insti era un vampiro Gay.** -Soltó Axel, uniéndose al pequeño rubio en la risa.  
\- **A ver...** -Demyx inspeccionó los chupetones. - **Sólo tienes que enfriar una cuchara, y luego aplicarla a cada moratón. Así desaparecerán.**  
\- **Es que Demyx es la putilla de Villa Crepúsculo. Sabe mucho de estas cosas.** -La mirada de rabia que le dedicó a Axel sólo hizo que Roxas y él se riesen aún más fuerte. - **Bah, Hayner. Sólo tienes que ocultarlo una semana y habrán desaparecido. No te preocupes.**  
Hayner suspiró con lástima, mascullando que eso era mucho tiempo. Roxas por su parte, le dio un bocado a su hamburguesa con diversión. Hasta que una pregunta invadió su mente.  
\- **Axel. ¿Tú le has hecho un chupetón a alguien alguna vez?**  
- **¿Mm?** -Demyx y Hayner lo miraron con diversión, mientras que Roxas le dedicaba esos ojos inocentones que lo ponían tan nervioso. - **B-bueno...** -Gracias a Dios, consiguió recobrar la compostura en seguida. - **¿Qué pasa, Roxas? ¿Quieres que te enseñe a hacerlos?** -Sonrió, de forma divertida haciendo que el rostro del rubio se volviese rojo de nuevo.  
\- **¡N-No! ¡No es eso!** -Se excusó, avergonzado.  
\- **Vamos, hombre que es broma. Hahaha.**  
Los otros dos rubios de la mesa se volvieron con un suspiro. Menudo par de idiotas.

No muy lejos de allí, un par de chicas rubias se compraban también bikinis para el día de Playa. Naminé parecía muy callada a los ojos de Larxene, pero la más mayor tampoco se quejó. Prefería que su hermana pequeña se mantuviese en silencio y no le comiera el tarro con sus cosas raras, siendo sinceros.  
Para su desgracia esto no duró demasiado.  
- **Larxene... Tengo un problema.**  
\- **Todos tenemos problemas, querida.** -La chica miraba entre bañadores. Suspiró con molestia, y decidió hacer la gran pregunta. - **Dime, Naminé. ¿Qué te pasa?**  
\- **Es... Un chico que me gusta... A él le gusta otro chico.**  
\- **Bienvenida a Villa Crepúsculo.** -Soltó Larxene con una mueca. - **¿Algo más?**  
\- **Es que a él... Le gusta Axel. Ya sabes, tu amigo.**  
\- **¿Axel?** -Larxene se volvió, sorprendida. - **Espera... ¿Es así rubio con ojos marrones?**  
\- **No... Sus ojos son azules.**  
\- **Azules...**  
Y entonces calló. El rubio de ojos azules... ¡No era el mismo que el del concierto! ¡La había jodido! ¡Se había equivocado de rubio criajo! Eso explicaba el hecho de que Axel no estuviese aún a sus pies. Entonces... Ahora si que no podía fallar.  
\- **¿Larxene...?** -Murmuró Naminé.  
\- **Hermanita.** -La chica usó ese tono que significaba que necesitaba algo de la chica. Luego se sentó a su lado. - **Dime todo lo que sepas sobre ese chico.**  
\- **¡Ah, vale!** -Naminé se puso en pie con una enorme sonrisa. - **Para empezar... ¡Su nombre es...!**

 **\- ¡Roxas! ¡Nos vemos mañana a las ocho para la playa!** **  
**- **¡Claro!**  
El rubio se volvió hacia su calle después de despedir a Hayner en la casapuerta. ¡Estaba tan contento! Había hablado con Axel casi por dos horas sin ponerse taaan nervioso. Después de pasar una tarde con los demás en el lugar de siempre, subió las escaleras de tres en tres listo para cenar, y luego irse directo a la cama. ¡Tenia tantas ganas de que fuese mañana! Lo iban a pasar de escándalo.  
Abrió la puerta con llave, suponiendo que su madre había salido a por la cena de ese día, como siempre.  
Jamás, ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado que presenciaría lo que en esos momentos estaba ocurriendo en su Recibidor.  
\- **¡Roxas!**  
\- **¡L-Lo siento! ¡No quería interrumpir!**  
Y cerró la puerta, quedándose afuera. Se apoyó contra la puerta, para asegurarse de que estaba cerrada, con expresión confusa.  
¿Había visto lo que creía que había visto?  
Le tentó abrirla de nuevo, para asegurarse, pero la lógica y el miedo a quedar traumatizado de por vida le detuvieron. Su rostro, ya pálido por lo que había visto, palideció aun más al ver a su querida madre mirándolo con preocupación. Llaves en mano.  
\- **¿Roxas? ¿Pasa algo, cielo?**  
- **Mamá...** -Murmuró el chico, abriendo los ojos. - **¡ESPERA! ¡No abras la-!**


	9. Chapter 9

\- **¡ESPERA! ¡No abras la-!** **  
**Muy tarde. La mujer abrió la puerta, confusa por la reacción de su hijo, pero la verdad es que también se asustó con lo que saltó a sus caras. Un chico moreno, sonriendo de forma exagerada que salió de la casa a la vez que ellos pretendían entrar.  
- **¡WOAH! ¡Señora Aqua! Lo siento, no la había visto.** -Casi gritó Zack, mientras hacía un intento patético por cubrir la entrada.  
- **A-A ver, Zack. No me dejas pasar...** -Se quejó ella, moviéndose a la vez que él.  
A Roxas le pareció oír una puerta cerrarse adentro, por lo que quiso asomarse, pero se lo impidió el moreno soltando una enorme carcajada y sacudiendo su cabello con demasiada fuerza.  
\- **Hahaha. Has vuelto a crecer, Roxas. Ha sido bonito vernos. ¡Adiós!**  
Madre e hijo se miraron, mientras el chico alto se marchaba corriendo por las escaleras. Ella tenía una expresión aún más desorientada que antes, mientras que el pequeño rubio adoptaba una de disgusto. Si sus ojos no le habían engañado Zack y su hermano... Estaban...  
\- **¡CLOUD!** -El grito de su madre avisó a Roxas de que ella ya había entrado. Salió corriendo para presenciar como buen cotilla la bronca que le iban a propinar a Cloud, pero él no estaba ahí. Sólo la mujer con expresión de rabia. - **¡Ugggh! ¡Si hubiese tenido una niña esto no pasaría! ¡Que asco! ¡Que ascazo!** -Lloriqueó la mujer poniéndose ambas manos en el rostro. Las bolsas ya no estaban.  
En seguida, Roxas se fijó en los calzoncillos que estaban ahí tirados en medio del salón. Su pobre e inocente madre habría supuesto que eran sucios, y que a Cloud no le dio por recogerlos. Pero la realidad era muy distinta.  
El rubio más alto de la familia bajó las escaleras de su cuarto, sospechosamente despeinado y con la camiseta del pijamas puesta del revés. Esto habría extrañado a Aqua, por lo ordenado que era su hijo mayor para estas cosas, pero estaba demasiado ocupada estando enfadada. Cloud posó levemente la mirada en su hermano pequeño. Aunque no fueron más de dos segundos, Roxas entendió perfectamente que esa mirada significaba "como digas algo estas muerto".  
\- **Ah... Esto.** -Murmuró al fijarse en la ropa interior del suelo.  
\- **¿Cómo que "Ah. Esto"? ¡Recógelos inmediatamente!** -Le regañó, señalando el estropicio. - **Y que sea la última vez que dejas la ropa sucia en el suelo. ¿Entendido?**  
\- **Si.**  
Pasó por el lado de su hermano, y como si una mirada de advertencia no hubiese sido bastante, le dedicó otra.  
Tampoco es como si le apeteciese tener esa imagen mucho tiempo más en la cabeza, y mucho menos revivirla para contárselo a nadie. La única pregunta que tenía era... ¿Cuánto tiempo habrían estado haciendo... "eso" en el salón? ¿Y en qué otros lugares de la casa? Hizo una mueca de asco total, jurando que mañana sin falta iba a limpiar sus sábanas él mismo. Por si las moscas.  
\- **Buff. Estoy agotada...** -Murmuró su madre, tirándose en el sofá. - **Ven, Roxas. Vamos a ver la tele un rato. Y cuéntame que te pasaba, cielo.**  
El pequeño rubio le miró, aún con expresión de repugnancia, la cual se agravó.  
\- **N-No es nada, Mamá. Es que pensé que olvidé mi Diario en el lugar de siempre... Pero eh...** -El chico se alejó un poco. - **Creo que iré a mi cuarto. No tengo hambre.**  
Aqua vio como su hijo subía a toda prisa, con una ceja levantada. ¿Por qué demonios estaban todos tan raros? Se encogió de hombros, y simplemente lo dejó pasar encendiendo el televisor. Ya lo arrastraría luego para cenar.

A la mañana siguiente, un buen grupo de jóvenes en Villa Crepúsculo amanecieron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Y entre ellos estaba Hayner, que adoraba ir a la Playa. ¡Era el mejor sitio de toda la maldita ciudad! Arenas blancas, el mar cristalino... ¡Y esta vez iba con un montón de gente guay! Lo iban a pasar de vicio.  
Se puso una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas, y su bañador verde. Tras agarrar la mochila de playa salió al salón sin dejar que nada estropease su día. Su padre saludó, sin levantar la mirada del periódico y su madre hizo lo mismo desde la cocina.  
El rubio se sentó en la mesa para desayunar. Tras dar el primer bocado a los cereales, el gesto de sorpresa del Señor Evans le hizo levantar la mirada, y por primera vez en la mañana borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.  
\- **Hayner... ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?** -Preguntó señalado su directamente hacia su cuello.  
Al principio, no supo que responder. Su cara pasó del blanco al rojo en cuestión de segundos. Y es que se le había olvidado completamente "eso". Pensó que el truco de Demyx habría funcionado por la noche, pero se veía que no. Se reflejó en la cuchara y vio como las marcas que hasta ayer estaban moradas, ahora eran de color rojo mezclado con amarillento. Si, habían cambiado a un color más claro, pero aún así se veían perfectamente.  
\- **P-Papá... No es lo que...**  
\- **¡No me digas que te has echado novia!** -Soltó el hombre con una enorme sonrisa.  
\- **¿Novia?**  
\- **¿NOVIA?** -Y su madre salió de la cocina, abriendo mucho los ojos. - **¡Hayner, eso es maravilloso! ¿Cuando nos la vas a presentar?**  
\- **¡N-No! ¡Yo no...!**  
¿Cómo demonios se suponía que iba a salir de esta?  
\- **¡Seguro que es esa chica, Olette!** -Su padre parecía orgulloso, por algún motivo.  
\- **¿OLETTE? ¡Ni de coña, vamos!** -El chico se cruzó de brazos. - **¡No tengo novia! Esto me lo ha hecho eh... Quiero decir me lo he... Esto...**  
Como si Dios le hubiese enviando una salvación, el telefonillo sonó por toda la casa. Sonrió ampliamente, suponiendo que se trataba de Roxas porque su madre respondió con un "Sube cielo, estamos desayunando". Pero su sonrisa se borró una vez más con lo siguiente que dijo su madre.  
\- **Que majo es Seifer. Aun me trata de Señora.**  
- **¿SEIFER?** -Dio un golpe en la mesa, poniéndose en pie. - **¿Y ese que hace aquí?**  
\- **Hayner no le grites a tu madre.** -Soltó el hombre, volviendo a su periódico como si ya no tuviese interés en el asunto.  
\- **Si, hijo, Seifer. Ayer estaba hablando con la Señora Almasy, y me dijo que su pobre hijo estaba solo porque hoy se marchaban sus amigos al pueblo. Así que le he invitado a que vaya con vosotros a la playa.**  
\- **¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Había quedado con mis amigos!**  
\- **O va Seifer o no vas, Hayner. Y punto en boca.**  
Dicho esto, la mujer fue a abrir la puerta con cara de mala leche. Su madre siempre conseguía sacarle de sus casillas, intentando dirigir su vida. ¡Si no quería que fuese Seifer pues no iba! Ella no era nadie para invitarlo.  
Una irritante risa taladró su cabeza, en cuanto entraron al comedor la mujer y cierto rubio estúpido.  
\- **Anda, Hayner. ¿Quien te ha dejado el cuello así?** -Soltó, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. El chico se cubrió el cuello con ambas manos, empezando a notar su rostro calentarse de nuevo. No tenía idea si era por la vergüenza de ver de nuevo a ese tipo, o por la rabia que tenía hacia su madre.  
\- **Pues ya ves. Nuestro Hayner ha conseguida una novia.** -Respondió la mujer, metiéndose donde no le llamaban, como siempre.  
- **¿Novia?** -Seifer parecía curioso. - **Anda. ¿Y quién es?**  
\- **Hahaha. No nos lo quiere decir. Este niño es un cerrado.**  
\- **Ts, ts, ts. Deberías mostrar algo de respeto por tus padres.** -Aunque los adultos no lo notaran, Hayner pudo ver claramente la burla en el tono de ese odioso niñato.  
\- **Nos vamos a recoger a Roxas. Volveré cuando sea.**  
Y dicho esto, agarró su mochila y la muñeca de Seifer para que no se le ocurriese quedarse charlando con sus padres. Ya el día empezaba siendo una mierda. Perfecto.

Roxas bajó las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba dispuesto a contarle lo que se encontró ayer a Hayner, porque tenía que compartir su trauma con alguien. Además quería saber si su amigo sabía de alguna forma para borrar la memoria, que pudiese ayudarlo con este tema.  
Abrió la puerta, y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue el rostro molesto de Hayner.  
\- **Tío. No te vas a creer lo que me pasó ay... ¿Seifer?** -Lo segundo con lo que se encontró fue la cara de capullo prepotente de Seifer. Bueno, eso explicaba la expresión de su mejor amigo. - **¿Qué hace este aquí?**  
\- **Mi madre le ha invitado.** -Explicó Hayner, soltando un bufido. - **Lo siento...**  
\- **He decidido acompañaros hasta la playa, que allí me esperan mis colegas.**  
\- **¿TUS COLEGAS?** -Roxas vio como su mejor amigo se giraba rápidamente, y súper ofendido. - **Se supone que estaban en un Pueblo o algo así.**  
\- **Ah... Cancelaron su viaje.**  
Hayner respondió a la sonrisa de satisfacción de Seifer, cubriéndose el rostro, y soltando un grito ahogado de rabia. Los ojos del más alto se deslizaron lentamente hasta su bañador. Cuando llegaron ladeó lentamente la cabeza ensanchando su sonrisa. Roxas se dio cuenta en seguida, y agarró a su amigo por los hombros para guiarlo hasta la estación, poniéndose entre ellos dos.  
Si Hayner quería liarse con este tío, lo aceptaba. Pero no iba a permitir ningún tipo de movimiento sospechoso por parte de Seifer, si no se lo pedía su amigo. Pensaba estar en modo protector todo el viaje. Por mucho que a Hayner le gustase ese capullo (aunque no lo admitiese), a Roxas seguía cayéndole fatal. No le iba a pasar ni una.

Para cuando los tres rubios llegaron a la estación, ya había un buen puñado de gente esperando. Olette, Pence, Xion y Zexion. Los dos primeros se acercaron corriendo hasta sus amigos con expresión confusa por ver a Seifer entre ellos, pero torpemente les explicaron la situación, omitiendo eso de que el tipo probablemente le había mentido a la Señora Evans para ir con ellos.  
Hayner y Roxas fueron a saludar a los otros que estaban allí, cuando Olette se fijó en algo.  
\- **¡Hayner! ¡Tienes chupetones por todo el cuello!** -La chica se cubrió la boca, sorprendida. - **¿Quién te ha...?**  
\- **¡AH!** -El chico reaccionó de forma torpe, empezando a ponerse nervioso de nuevo. - **¡O-Olette! No es lo que... ¡Ha sido Roxas!**  
\- **¿Roxas?** -Soltaron a la vez Olette y Seifer, el último con expresión molesta.  
\- **¡Oye, tío! A mi no me metas en tus marrones.** -Y dicho esto se fue a hablar con Xion y Zexion, dejándolo todo vendido.  
\- **Vale... No ha sido Roxas.** -Hayner suspiró con cansancio. Seifer soltó una sonrisita prepotente. -La verdad es que ha sid-  
\- **¡ROXAS!** -Dos chicos bajaron del tren que venía de la Zona Residencial, acompañados de una par de rubias con cara de pocos amigos. - **¡Buenos días a los demás también!**  
Cuando Olette se volvió para oír a Hayner, el rubio ya no estaba. Se había marchado corriendo a saludar a Axel y evadir las preguntas de la castaña. Ella suspiró entrecerrando los ojos. No podría evitarla eternamente.

El viaje en Tren fue de todo menos aburrido. Hayner y Olette intentaron por todos los medios que Roxas acabase al lado de Axel, pero Larxene se adelantó y se puso junto a él. Por lo que el pequeño rubio aprovechó para sentarse junto a Pence y a Olette entre Seifer y Hayner. Demyx se apuntó al plan de Roxas para "hacer que Seifer dejase a Hayner en paz" así que se sentó ahí también.  
No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la playa, porque quedaba casi al lado de la Zona del Mercado. En cuanto bajaron del tren, Olette obligó a sus tres amigos a ponerse crema solar. Aunque Roxas y Pence obedecieron inmediatamente, fue difícil obligar a Hayner deshacerse de su camiseta. No lo hizo hasta que Seifer se hubiese marchado, al encontrar con la mirada a Trueno, Viento y Vivi.  
Demyx y Axel se marcharon para coger sitio, así que la chica también ayudó al resto a aplicarse crema solar. Larxene le daba algo de miedo, así que a ella simplemente le dio el bote para que hiciese con él lo que le viniese en gana.  
Empezaron a hablar de todo lo que habían traído para comer. Por ejemplo, Zexion había preparado pescadito frito que tenía una pinta estupenda. Olette había hecho tortillas para todos. Xion, por su parte se encargó de preparar helados caseros de sal marina que guardó en una nevera. Pence hizo dulces para la merienda, Naminé compró Galletitas saladas y Hayner... Hayner trajo una patata. Simplemente una patata cruda, y aun con tierra. Cuando Olette le pidió explicaciones, no recibió ninguna.  
Por extraño que pareciese, apenas había gente en la playa, y eso que hacía un día estupendo. Bajaron corriendo al lugar perfecto que Axel y Demyx les había señalado, y empezaron a dejar las maletas, toallas y ropa para tirarse al agua lo antes posible. Hasta Larxene se veía emocionada con todo esto.

Después de comer, cada uno iba a su rollo. Pence y Xion se fueron a hacer castillos de arena y a recoger conchas. Zexion y Olette tomaban el sol, el primero leyendo un libro sin título. Axel y Demyx se picaron y empezaron a jugar a las palas, mientras que contrataron a Larxene como jueza que de imparcial no tenía nada. Roxas y Hayner charlaban mientras hacían una especie de muralla gigante con arena, con Naminé dibujando al lado que de vez en cuando se unía a la conversación.  
No habían visto a Seifer desde hace un buen rato, pero la verdad es que eso no le importó a nadie. A nadie, excepto a cierto rubio con bañador verde.  
Aunque intentaba no pensar mucho en eso.  
\- **Oye, Roxas.** -Soltó Naminé, en medio de la interesante conversación entre los dos rubios sobre quien era mejor si la Reina Isabel II o el Presidente Obama.  
\- **Oh. Dime, Naminé.** -Respondió el chico con esa enorme sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a la pequeña rubia. No pudo evitar ponerse un poco roja.  
\- **A-Ah... ¿T-Te gustaría ir conmigo a por helados?**  
- **¿Pero no ha traído Xion? Puedes coger uno de ahí.** -Señaló Hayner, levantando una ceja.  
\- **¡P-Pero me gustan de fresa!** -La chica se levantó, sacudiéndose la arena seca de su bikini blanco. - **¿Por favor...?**  
Roxas sonrió apenado, y acabó asintiendo.  
\- **Está bien. Vamos.**  
\- **¡Buuuuu!** -Hayner le dedicó un pulgar hacia abajo. - **¡Vendidooo! ¡Viva la Reina!**  
\- **Pffft. Cállate.** -El chico soltó una risita, antes de marcharse con Naminé.  
Bueno. Ahí se iba su distracción.

Larxene sonrió al ver a los dos rubios irse del lugar. El plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.


	10. Chapter 10

Hayner suspiró, empezando a aburrirse mortalmente. Como Roxas se había ido a Dios sabe donde, Olette le ofreció sentarse con ella a tomar el sol. ¡Pero era estúpido! Él no podía quedarse quieto durante tanto tiempo sin hacer absolutamente nada. Iba en contra de su naturaleza. ¡Ya había estado diez minutos mirando hacia el cielo tumbado en una toalla! ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer así? ¿Dormir? ¡Pues no, Señor! A la Playa no se iba a dormir, si no a jugar. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido su mejor amigo? Se marchó hace más de media hora.  
Axel, Larxene y Demyx se acercaron a ellos, tras acabar su intenso e injusto partido. Demyx se tiró en la arena, rebuscando en la nevera para robar un refresco, mientras que Axel y Larxene se sentaron al lado de Hayner tapando su querido sol. El chico soltó un quejido gracioso.  
\- **Hey. ¿Habéis visto a Roxas?** -Preguntó de pronto el más alto, haciendo un esfuerzo por que no se le notase que quería pasar tiempo por el rubio, aunque a Olette no se la colaba.  
\- **Se ha ido a comprar con Naminé hace unos quince minutos.** -Sonrió ella. - **¿Por qué no vas a buscarlos?**  
\- **Oh si... Iré a eso.** -El pelirrojo se levantó de un salto. - **Gracias, Olette.**  
\- **No hay de qué.** -Respondió, soltando una risita, antes de ponerse boca abajo para seguir tomando el sol.  
\- **¡Te acompaño, Axel!** -Soltó Larxene levantándose también para seguirle.  
Para Olette, no pasó desapercibido el largo suspiro que salió de la boca de su amigo rubio en cuanto esos dos se marcharon. La chica volvió el rostro hacia Hayner, levantando una ceja, sin dejar de sonreír.  
\- **¿Por qué no sigues el castillo?**  
\- **No es un Castillo, es una muralla.** -Respondió el chico con fastidio, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos. - **No sería lo mismo sin Roxas...**  
\- **Oh, Hayner. Y qué harás cuando se vaya, ¿Eh?**  
El chico se quedó en silencio unos momentos, frunciendo el ceño. Era cierto. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando Roxas se marchase definitivamente y para siempre? Aún no había pensado en eso...  
Se quedó en silencio, metido en sus propios pensamientos durante unos segundos. Eso es, hasta que otra sombra cubrió su rostro, lo cual le fastidió bastante. Se levantó, con cara de mala leche y se volvió hacia la figura que le privaba del calorcito en la cara.  
- **Axel, ya te hemos dicho que...** -Y se quedó en silencio, en cuanto se percató de la sonrisa prepotente que tenía Seifer en su rostro, mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo. - **Tú.** -Soltó, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no bajar la mirada de su cara.  
\- **Buenos días, Bella Durmiente.** -El retintín con el que lo dijo, solo hizo que un sentimiento de ira naciese en Hayner. El mismo que tenía cada vez que veía a Seifer a decir verdad. Pero esta vez, estaba mezclado con algo extraño que no consiguió identificar. Aunque era igual de molesto.  
Al ver que su amigo no iba a responder, Olette también se incorporó con un suspiro.  
\- **¿Qué quieres, Seifer?** -Preguntó la chica esperando que esos dos no empezasen a pegarse o algo así, en mitad de la playa.  
\- **Venia a preguntarle al rubito si le apetecía jugar un rato.** -Seifer sonrió ampliamente.  
El rostro de Hayner pasó del blanco al rojo tan rápido que apostaba a que era un nuevo récord.  
\- **¿¡P-Perdón!?**  
Seifer ladeó la cabeza, haciéndose el inocente, mientras levantaba una pelota.  
\- **Ya sabes... ¿Al Vóley? ¿Cuatro contra cuatro, como siempre?**  
Demyx, que los miraba con diversión, soltó una carcajada, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Hayner.  
\- **Hayner... ¿Estás bien?** -Olette miró a su amigo con preocupación.  
\- **¡Perfectamente!** -Declaró, levantándose de un salto. No iba a dejar pasar esa humillación así por las buenas. - **Bien. Juguemos.** -Se cruzó de brazos, mirando al rubio de forma desafiante. - **Hey, Demyx. Tú juegas.**  
\- **¿Eh? No, no. Yo paso.**  
\- **Juegas si o si.** -Declaró como venganza por haberse reído.  
\- **¿Te apuntas, Zexion?** -Sonrió Olette, y por primera vez Hayner se percató del chico que había estado ahí todo ese rato.  
Zexion levantó la vista de su libro, y examinó a cada uno de los presentes. Luego se encogió de hombros.  
\- **Puede ser divertido...** -Murmuró.  
- **¡Ha! ¡Prepárate para morder el polvo, Seifer!** -Sonrió el rubio soltando una risotada. El más alto también sonrió, levantando una ceja.  
Pues ahí había llegado su nueva diversión.

La marea estaba baja, y desde las rocas era fácil llegar a un pequeño castillo de piedra al que era casi imposible de acceder cuando esta estaba llena, por culpa de las corrientes. Después de comprar un par de helados, Naminé insistió en ir allí, porque tenía que contarle algo "muy importante".  
A Roxas le gustaba ese Castillo. De pequeño, su madre nunca le dejó ir con Hayner, Pence ni Olette porque "era muy peligroso", así que cuando llegaron empezó a correr por todo el sitio. No era muy grande, y parecía más bien una torre. Sin puerta, cruzabas a un salón enano que tenía unas largas escaleras, las cuales conducían a un balcón por el que podías ver toda la playa. Ahí fue donde se sentaron los dos rubios, con sus respectivos helados. Naminé parecía nerviosa por algún motivo.  
\- **¿Sabes, Roxas?** -Comentó de pronto, dándole un bocado al helado de fresa. - **Dicen que si tu primer beso es en este sitio, con la persona que amas, vuestros destinos estarán entrelazados para siempre.**  
- **¿En serio...?**  
En seguida pensó en Axel. Él seguro que ya había besado a muchas personas. Le tentó preguntarle a Naminé si eso funcionaba cuando sólo una de las personas no había besado a nadie nunca, pero le dio vergüenza.  
\- **¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien, Roxas?** -La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, por lo que empezó a toser exageradamente.  
\- **Que va...** -Soltó con una risita. - **¿Y tú qué?**  
El inocente rubio no pillaba ni una de las indirectas, por lo que la chica se incorporó, dispuesta a tomar medidas drásticas. Agarró al chico por las mejillas, el cual la miró de forma confusa y sin pensarlo junto sus labios, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.  
A Roxas le tomó exactamente treinta segundos procesar lo que estaba pasando, pero para cuando lo hizo la chica ya se había separado.  
\- **Naminé...** -Murmuró, al ver que la rubia lo mirada, casi asustada.  
\- **R-Roxas yo... Tú me gustas mucho.** -Ella se puso en pie, agarrando las manos del chico. - **Me harías muy feliz si por favor aceptases mis sentimientos por ti.**  
\- **Naminé yo...** -Roxas se mordió el labio inferior, realmente disgustado por esto. - **Lo siento mucho pero yo... No puedo...**  
\- **¿Y por qué no?** -El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que la chica estaba al borde del llanto. - **¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Te gusta Axel?**  
\- **Naminé... No llor...**  
\- **No me toques.** -La rubia se quitó un mechón de pelo del rostro, en seguida arrepintiéndose de haberle dado un golpe en la mano a Roxas. - **Lo siento... Yo... Necesito estar sola.**  
El pobre rubio vio como la chica bajó corriendo las escaleras, y luego salía de la isla del castillo a toda leche. Le dolía en el alma tener que rechazarla, porque después de todo, Naminé se había convertido en una nueva amiga importante para él, igual que lo era Xion. Pero sabía que si aceptaba los sentimientos de la rubia simplemente le haría daño a ella y se lo haría a él mismo. No pudo evitar pensar si su reacción sería la misma en el caso de que Axel le rechazase.  
Se dijo a si mismo que iría a buscarla para pedirle perdón, pero por algún motivo no pudo dar ni un paso.  
Tenía la cabeza ardiendo por todo lo que había pasado, además el sofocante calor no ayudaba. Notó su boca seca de pronto, seguido de unas horribles náuseas. Posó su mano derecha en la frente, al notar un intenso mareo invadir su cabeza, y fue entonces cuando cayó al suelo de boca.

\- **Ahh... Tengo calor...** -Murmuró Xion a Pence. Los dos hacían de jueces del partido de Vóley entre el equipo de Hayner y el de Seifer.  
\- **Bebe algo de la nevera.** -Comentó el chico, señalando con la cabeza las mochilas.  
\- **Me apetece helado...** -Sonrió ella, con una mirada golosa.  
\- **¡No! Si tomas un helado con este calor puede darte una insolación. Es mejor beber agua.** -Pence se sentó en la arena. - **Cuando Hayner y Roxas eran pequeños sufrían al menos una todos los veranos, porque no podían resistirse a comer helado.**  
- **Ahí va...** -Xion se puso a su lado con la botella de agua. Dio un trago y siguió. - **¿No es peligroso que haya ido a comer helado entonces?**  
\- **Pero ya hace casi una media hora de eso, ¿no? Además está con Naminé. Seguro que si le pasase algo, lo traería corriendo.**  
\- **Sabes mucho de estas cosas, Pence.** -Sonrió ampliamente la chica. - **No se si serias mejor médico, o cocinero.**  
El chico se sonrojó levemente, y rió de forma nerviosa.  
- **¡N-No es para tanto! Ahaja.**  
Un golpe fuerte llamó la atención de los dos morenos. Hayner estaba tirado en el suelo, cubriéndose la cara, mientras soltaba improperios ahogados. Pence se acercó corriendo, y en seguida supo lo que pasó. Sumando dos y dos, suponía que Trueno, que miraba hacia otro lado como quien no quiere la cosa, había golpeado el balón con demasiada fuerza y le había dado a su amigo en toda la cara. Sólo lamentaba haberse perdido el gran golpe.  
\- **Hayner... ¿Estás bien?** -Preguntó Olette, agarrando al rubio por el brazo y ayudando a levantarlo. - **Vaya, hombre. Ya es la segunda vez en una semana... Encima te has hecho daño en la rodilla...**  
La chica se quedó quieta al ver la mano de Seifer, que parecía ofrecerse a llevarlo a la enfermería de la Playa. Olette entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó una mirada sospechosa de madre leona, cuidando de sus crías.  
\- **¿Qué pasa? ¿No confíes en que te traiga al enano sano y salvo?** -Preguntó levantando una ceja. - **No te he dado motivos para pensarlo, ¿sabes?**  
\- **No es eso...** -Murmuró ella, cruzándose de brazos. - **¿Por qué te importa de pronto el bienestar de Hayner?**  
Y todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Seifer, el cual no tomó ni dos segundos para pensárselo.  
\- **Porque es Trueno el que le ha golpeado. Es lo justo, ¿no?**  
\- **Ya. ¿Y por qué no le lleva Trueno?**  
\- **¿De verdad me preguntas eso?** -Soltó con tono burlón, haciendo enfadar aún más a la chica. Simplemente porque tenía razón, y no había forma de pillar sus verdaderas intenciones ocultas, que SABÍA que las tenía.  
\- **Anda, Olette. Deja que se lo lleve.** -Sonrió Demyx, intentando calmar el ambiente. - **Así podemos seguir jugando...**  
La castaña tomó un minuto entero para pensarlo.  
\- **...Está bien.** -Suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello. - **Mejórate, Hayner...**  
\- **¿Quieres que os acompañe?** -Preguntó Xion con la mejor de sus intenciones.  
Seifer le dedicó una mirada divertida, mientras sonreía ampliamente.  
\- **No será necesario.**

Seifer llegó, cargando con Hayner a la enfermería cutre que tenía la playa, para casos de emergencia. Les hicieron sentarse en la sala de espera, porque los dos pringaos que habían allí trabajando habían salido corriendo por una chica a la que le había dado un golpe de calor... O algo así.  
El caso es que Hayner era un quejica, y Seifer se estaba cansando, así que se colaron dentro de la consulta en cuanto los dos tipos salieron por la puerta. Sentó al chico en una especie de camilla alta y de metal, mientras buscaba tiritas, Betadine y demás mierdas para las heridas. Hayner empezó a balancear el pie que no tenía herido, esperando a que Seifer le curase, pero sin apartar las manos de su cara. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que otra vez estaban completamente solos en una sala pequeña. Sintió nervios en el estómago, igual que el Martes, pero esta vez estaba casi impaciente.  
\- **Ah. Mierda. Por fin.** -Seifer se giró con distintos utensilios médicos en las manos, y se acercó al rubio.  
Ahora si que no pudo resistirse a bajar la mirada hacia su cuerpo. Conocía a Seifer desde crío, por supuesto que lo había visto más de una vez sin camiseta, pero por algún motivo ahora no podía evitar fijarse en eso. ¿Siempre había tenido abdominales? No pudo evitar compararse consigo mismo, que estaba más canijo que un palo de escoba. ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido ganar peleas contra este tipo?  
- **Tierra llamando a idiota.** -La voz de Seifer lo sacó de su trance, haciéndolo levantar la cara. Había acabado de colocarle una venda en la rodilla. - **Decía que quites las manos.**  
\- **Ya, ya me he enterado. Tsk.**  
Cerró un ojo con molestia, mientras que limpiaba la sangre que brotaba de su pobre y torturada nariz. En alguna ocasión, se había quejado de que le parecía demasiado grande, pero ahora seguro que se había metido para dentro o algo.  
\- **Listo. Ya podemos volver.** -Declaró Seifer tras colocarle una tirita, y guardando lo que le había sobrado en los cajones de antes.  
\- **¿Volver?** -Su voz sonaba desilusionada, pero no fue su intención.  
Parecía que era justamente lo que Seifer quería oír, porque sonrió un poco con burla.  
\- **¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?**  
\- **No es eso...** -Hayner frunció el ceño. Por supuesto que sabía que el imbécil se estaba haciendo de rogar, pero no le importaba.  
\- **¿Mmm? ¿Entonces que quieres?**  
- **Quiero que me beses.** -Y fue directo al grano, porque si no iban a estar ahí hasta la noche.  
Hayner se fijó en que al más alto le pilló desprevenido la respuesta, porque abrió mucho los ojos. Incluso juraría que sus mejillas se habían puesto al menos un poco más rojas. Adoptó una expresión de satisfacción total, que molestó a Seifer, el cual se acercó hasta donde estaba Hayner sentado.  
\- **Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara.**  
Eso sólo hizo que la ensanchase, agarrando al rubio por la nuca con ambas manos. Ahora que estaba sentado en la camilla, eran de la misma altura.  
\- **Oblígame.**

Larxene y Axel llegaron a la playa corriendo, la primera cargando con una pequeña rubia inconsciente en brazos. Habían llamado a los cutre-enfermeros encargados de esa zona para que fuesen a la playa.  
\- **Ahh... Ha subido la marea.** -Se quejó Demyx, al no poder seguir su juego de Vóley, y fue entonces cuando se percató de sus dos amigos alterados. - **Oh... Son Larxene y Axel.**  
\- **Y Naminé.** -Declaró Olette, abriendo mucho los ojos.  
Todos se acercaron corriendo, incluidos los amigos de Seifer, para ver si la chica estaba sana y salva. Los médicos no tardaron en acudir con todo tipo de remedios para reanimar a la muchacha.  
Axel les explicó que la encontraron en el paseo marítimo tirada en el suelo, y que en seguida supusieron que se trataba de un golpe de calor. Por muy preocupados que estuviesen todos, Larxene es la que se veía más disgustada, amenazando con que si su hermanita no despertaba iba a asesinar a los dos médicos.  
Por suerte, la chica estaba bien y no necesitaba ser reanimada, sólo descansar en un lugar fresco. Eso no fue problema, porque las nubes estaban empezando a cubrir el cielo, y empezaba a hacer hasta frío.  
Larxene vistió como pudo a su inconsciente hermana, para que no pillase un resfriado, y fue entonces cuando Xion hizo la gran pregunta.  
\- **Oye... ¿Y Roxas?**  
Todos volvieron la vista hacia ella, y luego a Axel y Larxene. Ambos hicieron una mueca.  
\- **No estaba con Naminé... Axel lo ha buscado por todo el paseo.** -Explicó la rubia. - **No está por ninguna parte.**  
\- **¡Pence! Dijiste que a Roxas solían darles Golpes de Calor en Verano, ¿no?**  
\- **Eso dije...**  
Xion empezó a hiperventilar.  
\- **¿Y si...? ¿Y si se ha caído al agua? ¿O alguien lo ha raptado? ¿O está entre las rocas?**  
Y eso sólo hizo que todos empezasen a alterarse, incluido alguien tan tranquilo como Zexion.  
\- **¡Tenemos que encontrarle!** -Lloriqueó Demyx.

Olette corrió tan rápido como pudo, con su ropa puesta y en mano las de Hayner y Seifer. A ella le encargaron ir a avisar a esos dos, mientras que empezaban a buscar. Los médicos iban a traer a Naminé para que descansase en la enfermería, pero ella fue más rápida al ir sola y sin carga alguna.  
Abrió la puerta de la sala de espera, pero no había nadie allí. Oyó voces dentro de la consulta, así que abrió esa de un golpe.  
\- ¡ **Hayner! ¡Es horrible! ¡Roxas ha...!**  
La chica se quedó callada, al ver a su amigo enrollándose con el que se suponía que era su enemigo mortal. Los dos chicos se separaron inmediatamente, Hayner con la cara como una señal de Stop, y Seifer con expresión molesta. Era la tercera vez que los interrumpían.  
\- **Olette... No es lo que...**  
Tiró la ropa a sus caras, mientras cerraba la puerta de un golpe.  
- **¡P-Por favor terminad lo q-que estuvieseis haciendo y salid!** -Olette habría gritado de emoción, si no estuviese tan preocupada. - **¡Y daos prisa!** **¡Roxas está en peligro!**  
\- **¿ROXAS?** -Oyó la voz alarmada de su amigo. - **¿Qué le ha pasado?**  
\- **¡Es una larga historia! ¡Vamos, date prisa!**  
Eso explicaba los chupetones de Hayner... Sólo le molestaba el hecho de que no se lo hubiese contado antes. Habría pedido a Pence que hiciese fotos en el partido de Vóley. Aunque fuesen borrosas.

Roxas abrió un ojo, notando un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Frunció el ceño, mientras se incorporaba como podía en el frío suelo hecho de piedra. Le tomó unos cinco minutos recordar donde estaba y lo que le había pasado. Casi soltó un grito al ver sangre en el suelo, y saliendo de su frente. Por suerte sólo era una herida pequeña sin importancia, que ya se había secado. Empezó a tiritar por el frío, y es que el sol estaba por ponerse, por lo que no irradiaba ningún calor, y el que estuviese en bañador no ayudaba demasiado. Se puso en pie, y empezó a caminar torpemente a la salida del balcón, agarrándose la cabeza por los mareos.  
Con lo que allí encontró si que se dio el lujo de soltar un grito.  
- **No puede ser...**  
Las escaleras eran imposibles de bajar, porque estaban inundadas. Corrió hasta el mirador, y ahí había agua también. Todo el camino hasta la playa era un caos de mareas y corrientes fuertes. Estaba atrapado.

Todos buscaban a Roxas como locos incluso debajo de las piedras, gritando su nombre y preguntando a los pocos que se habían quedado ahí. Larxene se quedó al lado de Naminé en la enfermería, acompañada por Axel. Su plan le había salido como una patata. Se suponía que Naminé y Roxas tenían que tener un bonito momento romántico para acabar como novios. No... Esto. Y aunque no lo quisiese reconocer, estaba bastante preocupada por su hermana pequeña, y puede que incluso por el otro mocoso. Si aparecía muerto no se lo iba a perdonar en la vida.  
- **¿No deberías estar buscándolo?** -Preguntó la chica de pronto, sin dirigir su rostro hacia su amigo.  
- **Si Naminé despierta tendremos un lugar al que ir a buscar.** -Murmuró Axel.  
- **¿Y si para cuando despierte es muy tarde?**  
No hubo respuesta por parte del pelirrojo, que parecía pensativo, o más bien dolido.  
\- **Es mi culpa que Roxas haya desaparecido... Le prometí que estaríamos juntos en la playa y...**  
- **No es tu culpa.** -Le cortó la chica, frunciendo el ceño. Luego decidió suavizarlo con una pequeña sonrisa. - **Deja de hacerte la víctima, reina del Drama. Estoy segura de que el niñato está bien. Tal vez simplemente se haya perdido... O no puede volver aquí por algún motivo.**  
\- **No puede volver...** -Una bombillita se le encendió en la cabeza a Axel que empezó a sonreír ampliamente. - **¡Larxene eres una genio!**  
- **¿Axel?** -La chica se volvió, al ver al pelirrojo hacerse con las llaves de la lancha salvavidas y otras cuatro tonterías como vendas y ropa. - **¿A dónde vas?**  
\- **Dile al resto que he encontrado a Roxas en el Castillo.**  
\- **¿El Castillo? ¡Axel, es una locura! ¿Y si no está ahí qué?**  
- **Pues habrá que ver. Si no, volveré cuando baje la marea. Llevaré mi móvil.**  
- **¡Axel!**  
Pero era muy tarde. El pelirrojo cabezota salió corriendo al pequeño muelle que tenía la lancha. ¡Roxas TENÍA que estar ahí! ¡Estaba seguro!

Hayner, Pence y Olette pararon en el paseo marítimo para retomar fuerzas y aliento. Aún no había ni rastro de Roxas, y Naminé aún no había despertado. La chica del grupo entrecerró los ojos, con preocupación.  
\- **Chicos... Ya casi se va a poner el sol. Creo que deberíamos llamar a la Señora Strife...** -Murmuró.  
- **Y a la policía...** -Coincidió Pence, haciendo una mueca.  
- **¿Estáis de broma? ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Roxas nosotros! Estoy seguro de que está perfectamente en... Algún sitio.**  
\- **Hayner. ¡Si los llamamos lo encontrarán antes y...!  
** Un pequeño ruido llamó la atención de los tres adolescentes que se quedaron en completo silencio. Les había parecido oír su nombre venir de alguna parte. Y esa era definitivamente la voz de Roxas. Pero... ¿De dónde venía exactamente el sonido?  
\- **¡Eh, tíos!** -Demyx llamó su atención, haciendo que se pusiesen de espaldas al mar. - **Naminé ha despertado. Y sabe donde está Roxas.**  
\- ¿EN SERIO?

Roxas se sentó en el suelo del balcón. El agua no hacía más que subir, y a este paso acabaría mojado. Como si no tuviese frío suficiente ya. Había intentado llamar a Hayner, Pence y Olette, pero ninguno parecía estar por ahí. ¿Y si se habían ido todos sin él? ¿Y si se moría ahí, y nadie se enteraba hasta mañana? A lo mejor incluso estaban todos preocupados... Maldita sea, sabía que no debería haberse comprado ese helado de fresa. Si donde este un buen helado de Sal marina...  
\- **¡Roxas! ¿Estás ahí?**  
El pequeño rubio abrió los ojos, sorprendido de oír la grave voz de cierto pelirrojo. ¿De verdad estaba...?  
\- **¡A-Axel!** -El chico se asomó por el balcón, con una enorme sonrisa. Axel le devolvió la sonrisa, desde la pequeña lancha con la que había venido.  
\- **¡Sabía que estarías aquí! ¡Que alivio! Toma, pilla.**  
Torpemente agarró la ropa y vendas que Axel le lanzaba desde abajo, y agradeció a los cielos que se la hubiera traído. Ya pensaba que iba a morir por congelación o algo así. Se puso la camiseta gris de mangas cortas, y en cuanto se la pasó por la cabeza vio el rostro del más alto asomando por el balcón con una sonrisilla, la cual se le contagió.  
Cuando estuvo arriba, Axel insistió en ponerle la venda en la cabeza, a pesar de que la herida se hubiese secado hace un buen rato. Y también le ofreció como quince veces su camiseta, pero Roxas le dijo que estaba bien con una sola. Luego se sentaron en el borde del balcón, comiendo un par de helados que el más alto había traído. No quería volver _todavía._  
\- **Tío... Todos están ahí fuera como locos buscándote.** -Le sonrió el pelirrojo. - **De verdad se preocupan por ti...**  
\- **Ah... No quería preocuparos a todos. Lo siento...** -Se disculpó él, agachando la cabeza.  
\- **Nah. No es algo malo.** -Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que Roxas centró su atención en el sol que se empezaba a esconder en el horizonte. Pero para Axel, los silencios eran de lo más incómodo del universo, así que tenía que saltar con cualquier tontería. - **Oye, Roxas. ¿A que no sabes por qué las puestas de sol son rojas?  
\- Um... No.** -Roxas ladeó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, centrando toda su atención en Axel. Por algún motivo, los nervios de siempre habían desaparecido.  
\- **Verás... La luz está compuesta de muchos colores. Y de todos esos colores, el rojo es el que viaja más lejos.**  
El rubio volvió su atención de nuevo hacia la puesta de sol. No pudo evitar sentir algo en el estómago, que era bastante parecido a lo que sentía cada vez que veía al pelirrojo.  
\- **Es como si ya hubiese vivido esto...** -Murmuró Roxas, frunciendo el ceño. - **Es extraño.**  
\- **Será un deja vu de esos.** -Bromeó Axel, dedicándole una sonrisa. - **Ah tienes un poco de...**  
- **¿Mmm?**  
- **A ver... Déjame...** -El pelirrojo se acercó un poco, para quitarle con el pulgar algo de helado que se le había quedado en el labio. Aunque después de eso, no se alejó. - **Listo...**  
Hubo un breve silencio en el que por cada segundo que pasaba, el pálido rostro del rubio se iba poniendo más y más rojo. Estaban tan cerca... Cada vez más y más. Sólo un poco y...  
\- **¡ROXAS!**  
Y Axel se apartó rápidamente, por primera vez con la cara como un tomate. Roxas parpadeó un par de veces, y una enorme sonrisa se le formó en el rostro al ver a Hayner, Pence y Olette corriendo hacia ahí. ¿En qué momento había bajado tanto la marea?  
El pelirrojo lo ayudó a bajar del borde, justo a tiempo para que la chica del grupo se lanzase a sus brazos y empezara a besuquear su mejilla. Después de eso también Hayner y Pence se lanzaron a estrujar al pequeño rubio, que no dejaba de quejarse por tanto cariño exagerado. Axel no pudo evitar soltar carcajadas, al ver a Roxas en apuros.  
- **Venga, volvamos. Los demás debe estar esperándote...** -Siguió riendo, mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro a Roxas. El chico ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.  
Si hubiesen estado al menos un par de minutos más a solas... ¿Qué habría pasado?

- **¡Roxas!**  
Xion se lanzó a abrazar al rubio en cuanto saltó la última roca en compañía de sus amigos. Demyx le revolvió el pelo, mientras que Zexion le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisita.  
\- **Nos tenias preocupados...** -Murmuró la morena.  
\- **Me alegro de que estés bien, Roxas.** -Asintió Zexion.  
\- **Lo siento, lo siento.** -Rió él, pasándose una mano por la nuca. - **Es que la marea había subido y...**  
En cuando Xion se separó, vio perfectamente como cierta rubia se acercaba tímidamente.  
¡Es cierto! ¡Tenía que pedirle perdón a Naminé por lo de antes!  
\- **Naminé...** -Empezó, mordiéndose el labio. - **Siento mucho lo que...**  
\- **No, Roxas. Yo lo siento. No debí comportarme así...** -Murmuró la chica esbozando una triste sonrisa. - **¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?**  
Roxas sonrió también.  
\- **¡Por supuesto!**  
Y dicho esto, la chica se acercó para darle un apretado abrazo. Hayner, Pence, Olette y Xion se miraron extrañados por la conversación rara entre los dos rubios. Axel, simplemente entrecerró los ojos al ver como Roxas le limpiaba las lágrimas a Naminé, y le daba ánimos con una sonrisa.  
¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan raro que notaba en su interior?

* * *

Volvieron a Villa Crepúsculo en ese mismo momento, y cada uno se marchó a su casa. Estaban totalmente agotados. Sin embargo, Hayner, Roxas, Pence y Olette subieron a la torre de la Estación para tomar un helado, a oscuras. Al menos un rato hasta que la Estación cerrase.  
En cuanto se sentaron, la primera en hablar fue la chica del grupo, que parecía realmente animada.  
\- **¡Roxas! ¡Estabas a punto de besarte con Axel!** -Soltó, haciendo que la cara del chico se pusiese de color rojo de pronto.  
\- **¡No es cierto!**  
- **¡Si que lo es! Siento haberos interrumpido... Estaba tan contenta...** -Olette se frotó la nuca con culpabilidad. - **¡Pero eso significa que le gustas!**  
\- **Q-Que le gusto...** -Murmuró Roxas, completamente avergonzado, cubriéndose el rostro.  
\- **Hablando de interrupciones...** -La chica posó la mirada en el otro rubio, que hizo una mueca de asco inmediatamente. - **¿Tu cuando pensabas contarnos "lo ocurrido"? ¡Oh! ¡Apuesto a que Roxas ya lo sabe!**  
Pence y Roxas se miraron, confusos.  
\- **Si lo sabe...** -Hayner frunció el ceño, apartando la mirada. - **¡No tenía por qué contártelo!**  
\- **¡Claro que si! Se supone que somos amigos.**  
\- **¿De qué estamos hablando?** -Se atrevió a preguntar Pence.  
\- **Eso...**  
\- **Hablamos de Seifer y Hayner. Los pillé... Bueno, no estaban haciendo nada sucio. Pero se estaban besando en la enfermería.**  
Hayner frunció el ceño, ahora poniéndose él como un tomate. Roxas le dedicó una expresión fingida de ofensa.  
\- **Que fueeeerte, Hayner. Yo desaparecido, y tú enrollándote con Seifer.**  
\- **¡No sabía que estabas desaparecido!**  
\- **No me lo puedo creer... Seifer y Hayner...** -Murmuró Pence, abriendo mucho los ojos. - **Debería sacar fotos...**  
\- **¡Ni se te ocurra!**  
Los cuatro empezaron a reír, acabándose el helado de sal marina.

Acompañaron a Olette y Pence al último Tren para la zona residencial, y los dos rubios se fueron cada uno a su casa. Roxas no pudo evitar entrar en su casa con una enorme sonrisa boba en el rostro.  
Casi se besan... A Axel le gustaba...  
Todo era demasiado bonito para ser real.  
\- **¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡ROXAS! ¿QUE TE HA PASADO EN LA CABEZA?**  
Y... Se había olvidado de la venda.  
Perfecto.


End file.
